


молясь об искорках в ночи (и в сердце)

by jaejandra



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonism, Consent Issues, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Identity Porn, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Painplay, Mutual Deceit, Under-negotiated Kink, faceslapping, АУ, Игры с болью, Легкий дабкон, Фингеринг, антагонисты, взаимный обман, игры со страхом, применение силы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: — Он, — повторяет Бэтмен тихо и обманчиво мягко.— Я не знаю, кто он такой, — немедля заявляет мужчина, словно по сигналу. — Я не знаю, правда. Правда, богом клянусь. Никто не знает. Он просто заявился и стал спрашивать про тебя, приставал ко всем, выяснял, что они знают, видели ли тебя, в курсе ли, что ты натворил. Метрополис, — добавляет он запоздало. — Ну знаешь, чистенький такой. Сказал, что его зовут Карр или Кемп, что-то такое. В этом духе.(Или: вселенная, в которой Брюс узнает, что кто-то интересуется Бэтменом, и предпринимает определенные усилия, чтобы выследить Кларка Кента. А дальше события развиваются неожиданным образом для них обоих.)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	молясь об искорках в ночи (и в сердце)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).
  * A translation of [praying for sparks in the dark (in the heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500508) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> Merry Christmas, [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter)! ♥
> 
> Заголовок из стихотворения Грегори Орра  ["Trauma (Storm)"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/51108/trauma-storm).

Бэтмен приземляется мягко, но ощутимо, как задумывал. Разумеется, Брюс вполне способен спрыгнуть бесшумно — впрочем, иногда дело стоит того, чтобы поставить сапоги особым образом и издать приглушенный звук при касании. Напряжение растет. Увеличивается ужас. Этот человек в курсе, что Бэтмен на него охотится, а погоня в темноте часто оказывает оглушающий эффект на преступников, чья привязанность к определенному образу жизни уже ослабела.

— Нет, нет, нет, о господи, пожалуйста…

И зачем только разоряться? Неужели он думает, что никто раньше не умолял Бэтмена? Как будто этого хватит, чтобы он забыл, что они сделали, чтобы простить их. Как будто он может отыскать причину развернуться и уйти.

— Я ничего ему не сказал, клянусь! Я ничего ему не сказал, господи.

Брюс прерывается и склоняет голову.

Уровень освещения таков, что мужчине должно казаться, будто он соткался из тьмы, будто он ожившая тень. Он вскрикивает и отшатывается назад, спотыкается о беспорядочно сваленные деревянные ящики. Брюс ловит его за пиджак, и он не падает, замирает без опоры под ногами, удерживаемый одной рукой. Чем меньше равновесия он чувствует, тем больше понимает, что полностью зависим от долготерпения Бэтмена. И тем выше вероятность, что Бэтмен услышит нечто полезное.

Мужчина смотрит на него круглыми глазами и тяжело сглатывает.

— Он, — повторяет Бэтмен тихо и обманчиво мягко.

— Я не знаю, кто он такой, — немедля заявляет мужчина, словно по сигналу. — Я не знаю, правда. Правда, богом клянусь. Никто не знает. Он просто заявился и стал спрашивать про тебя, приставал ко всем, выяснял, что они знают, видели ли тебя, в курсе ли, что ты натворил. Метрополис, — добавляет он запоздало. — Ну знаешь, чистенький такой. Сказал, что его зовут Карр или Кемп, что-то такое. В этом духе.

Маловато информации. Но Брюсу уже известна большая часть: не так много людей осмеливаются бродить по Готэму и расспрашивать о Бэтмене. Если этот самый Карр, или Кемп, или кто он там, вернется и станет выяснять информацию, его будет просто найти. А потом Брюс объяснит, что тут ему не рады.

— Ни слова не сказал!

Брюс подавляет желание закатить глаза и резко встряхивает мужчину — чтобы заткнулся.

— Довольно, — выдает он, — где наркотики?

— Я… я не знаю…

Брюс наклоняется, медленно, с расчетом.

— Довольно, — очень тихо говорит он. — Где?

* * *

Кларку больше не нужно возвращаться в Готэм.

Не нужно. По крайней мере, не для того, чтобы задавать людям вопросы и идти по следу. Он узнал то, за чем гонялся. Он хотел выяснить, насколько реален этот самый Бэтмен, и получил вполне четкую картинку. Если в этой истории и есть следующий шаг, Кларк будет заниматься новостным репортажем, увиденным по телевизору. О человеке с клеймом на груди, погибшем в тюрьме. О том, кем он был, что с ним случилось, почему Бэтмен из Готэма, по всей вероятности, желал его смерти.

Нет, правда, на этом стоит остановиться.

Но дело в том, что каким-то образом Кларк не испытывает _удовлетворения._ Не чувствует, что этого будет достаточно. Он пытался быть Суперменом и делать правильные вещи, и это никуда его не привело. Все вокруг рассыпается, снова и снова. Но у Кларка Кента такая работа. Разве от этого не должно быть проще? Разве не должно быть легче? Мир не рассчитывает на него. От него не зависят тысячи жизней. Речь об одном умершем. Да, он не заслуживал смерти. И если Бэтмен несет за это ответственность, тогда Кларк хочет _призвать_ его к ней. Хочет найти его, встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, заставить посмотреть на дело рук своих.

Не только Супермен должен отвечать за свои поступки, когда все идет наперекосяк.

Не то чтобы Бэтмен может захотеть отвечать Кларку Кенту, строго напоминает себе Кларк, поглядывая налево и направо, а затем пересекая перекресток. Кларк Кент — простой гражданский. Статья на передовице «Дэйли Плэнет» — единственный способ Кларка Кента привлечь чье-то внимание. И это если Перри на нее согласится. Кларк Кент не может заставить соглашаться Бэтмена, не может поймать его, связать и доставить на порог к комиссару готэмской полиции. Кларк Кент, как известно, на такое не способен. И если он, по какой-то случайности, все-таки окажется лицом к лицу с Бэтменом, он должен помнить об этом.

Кларк проводит пару часов в Ист-Энде, разгуливая по краям Бауэри, но не заходя на территорию. Потому что если на Кларка и правда нападут, это вызовет больше проблем, чем погоня за слухами о Бэтмене. Дело мрачное, неприятное. Отталкивает не только сам Ист-Энд, но и сиротски выглядящие районы и напуганные пешеходы. Люди не смотрят Кларку в лицо, даже если хотят что-то рассказать, но подобных желающих еще надо найти. Дело в воздухе, дело в том, что уже вечереет. Небо затягивает облаками, как будто просто темноты не хватает. Кларк странным образом чувствует звезды над головой — как они исчезают по несколько за раз, а с залива приходит туман.

Наверное, пора понять намек. Пора отступить, поехать домой.

Но даже мысль об этом заставляет его кулаки сжаться. Все его предшественники сдались, все нашли оправдание, чтобы уйти. Именно поэтому Бэтмен и творит беззаконие столько времени. Именно поэтому Кларк должен взять все в свои руки…

И не так, как это делает Бэтмен. Не так. Кларк должен остановить его. Исправить ситуацию, пока дело не приняло дурной оборот. Пока никто не умер снова.

Кларк сжимает кулаки, и у него болят костяшки, а кончики пальцев врезаются в ладонь. Он уже слышит чуть больше, чем обычный человек, чтобы помочь Кларку Кенту не влезать в неприятности, с которыми должен разбираться Супермен. Но на мгновение ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Гнев, фрустрация, жалкий внутренний ребенок, который хочет, чтобы все оставили его в покое. Он путается в эмоциях, и на волю выбирается все то, что он должен прятать. Его ноги зависают над землей слишком долго, но Кларку удается успокоиться и не улететь так, чтобы его кто-то заметил. Он чувствует, что кожа вокруг глаз вспыхивает. И тут же — слышит.

Сверху и позади. Легкий шорох, не более. Едва слышное трение ботинка — сапога — о камень. Тихий звук, хлопок. Это может быть что угодно. Одежда, куртка, вывешенное сушиться белье.

Проблема в том, что никто в этой части Готэма не вывешивает ничего за окно, во всяком случае — из дорогих сердцу вещей. Учитывая то, зачем Кларк явился, учитывая, что он несколько часов ходит по территории Бэтмена, расспрашивает про него… Ну, сюрприза не будет, если окажется, что Бэтмен наконец его нагнал.

Кларк медленно вдыхает и умудряется взять себя в руки: держит ноги на земле, закрывает глаза, ожидая, пока прекратится жжение, не сжимает кулаки, оставляет руки по бокам. Он не должен себя выдать, во всяком случае — не так. Не Бэтмену, тот вообще последний человек на свете, которому следует доверять тайну своей личности.

А Кларк Кент не услышал бы шаги Бэтмена сверху. У Кларка Кента нет ни малейшего представления, что за ним следят. Кларк Кент…

Перед лицом Бэтмена из Готэма Кларк Кент беспомощен.

Кларк сглатывает, чувствует, что теряет равновесие: что-то горячее появляется у него в груди. Все это неважно. Бэтмен не сможет ему навредить, а вот Кларку, возможно, придется притвориться, что он об этом не знает, в зависимости от… того, что Бэтмен захочет сделать с Кларком Кентом, когда его поймает. И господи, почему эта мысль такая…

Неважно. Суть в том, что Кларк — в полной безопасности. Кларк, как и всегда, неуязвим. И если Бэтмен захочет вступить с ним в конфликт, предупредить его или запугать, тогда Кларку придется балансировать между страстным желанием сказать Бэтмену, куда он может засунуть свое идиотское клеймо, и страхом, который Кларк Кент, Обычный Репортер, должен испытывать, когда Бэтмен из Готэма приземляется перед ним на темной улице. Ничего такого.

Вот почему чувство тревоги, неприятно протягивающееся вдоль позвоночника, ощущение, что Бэтмен где-то поблизости, в темноте, смотрит, ждет, охотится на него, такие странные.

В конце концов, когда Бэтмен все-таки спрыгивает с крыши, Кларк практически испытывает облегчение.

Кларк остановился в начале узкой маленькой улицы, высматривая табличку, но ее, видимо, нет, раз уж Супермену ее не удалось разобрать, пускай и в такой темноте. Раздался звук. Он обернулся. Возможно, чуть переборщил со скоростью. Возможно, именно поэтому осознание того, что Бэтмен _здесь_ , перед ним, тяжело вырисовывается из темноты, такое резкое.

Но вместе с ним приходит облегчение. Именно так Кларк хочет назвать это ощущение, всплеск, яркий и острый, как молния. Он отшатывается назад, спиной врезается в стену, дыхание перехватывает. Он должен был спланировать подобное представление, делать то, что положено Кларку Кенту. Но он не думает ни о чем, кроме того, почему сердце стучит так быстро.

Он тут по вполне определенной причине. Кларк Кент — человек, но обладает незаурядным упрямством. Он наверняка не вызовет подозрений из-за нежелания отступать, ведь он такой глупый, такой импульсивный, даже перед лицом Бэтмена. Даже если напуган.

А ему нужно напугаться, так? Он Кларк Кент, обычный парень. У него нет союзников, он слаб. Он сдался на милость более быстрого, более сильного соперника, способного на все…

— Ты считаешь, что прекрасно осведомлен о том, куда суешь нос.

Голос просто идеален, словно издалека замечает Кларк. Именно то, чего ждешь от подобного создания. Чернота костюма будто темнее теней на этой улочке. Тусклые очертания плаща напоминают сложенные крылья. Голос низкий, ровный, слегка рычащий, похожий на звук ударных, он может пройти сквозь тебя, прорезать до кости.

Кларк сглатывает и поднимает подбородок, потому что некоторая бравада даже полезна, да? Он продолжает вжиматься плечами в стену очень натурально, словно нет причин волноваться, что снесет ее. Кларк смотрит на Бэтмена и произносит:

— Мне кажется, я имею представление, да.

Бэтмен наклоняет голову:

— Подумай еще, Кент, — резко говорит он. — Твои дела завершены. Езжай домой.

Кларк удивлен, как глупый мальчишка, когда слышит свое имя, произнесенное этим голосом. Он должен был знать, ведь Бэтмен следил за ним по меньшей мере час. Он наверняка слышал, как Кларк представлялся — по меньшей мере дважды.

Но Кларк все равно вздрагивает, и по какой-то причине не может перестать думать о том, как выглядит со стороны. Кларк Кент — широко раскрытые глаза, очки, рубашка в клетку — прижат к стене, а Бэтмен нависает над ним. Господи, Кларку нужно сосредоточиться.

— Мои дела будут завершены, когда я заполучу историю, — говорит он.

Учитывая обстоятельства, даже неплохо, что голос слегка дрожит.

— Ты ничего не получишь, — рычит Бэтмен.

— Не получу? Или что, это небольшое эксклюзивное интервью, которое ты мне даешь прямо сейчас, не под запись?

Лучше бы он промолчал. Глупо давить. Но так _хочется._ Он хочет заставить Бэтмена понять, что кто-то следил, кто-то замечал, что Бэтмен из Готэма больше не может делать все, что заблагорассудится. Поступки имеют последствия. _Ошибки_ имеют последствия. Нельзя их совершить и не расплатиться, особенно если вокруг гибнут люди. Бэтмен, кажется, этого не понимает, во всяком случае, так думает Кларк. Тем лучше. Самое время объяснить ему основные принципы.

— Какую запись? — Бэтмен почти мягок, снисходителен, так будет точнее. — Ты ничего не нашел, Кент. Сказки о Бэтмене из Готэма сгодятся только в бульварное чтиво. Иди домой.

Боже, его самоуверенность. Откуда он может знать, что у Кларка нигде не запрятан микрофон? Кларка жалит неопределенность. А вдруг Бэтмен может _видеть —_ но нет, бессмыслица какая-то. Это невозможно. Зод мертв, а все остальные пропали, исчезли в Фантомной Зоне. Бэтмен, кем бы он ни был, всего-навсего человек. Даже если у него в костюм встроен высококлассный сканер.

Кларк все знает. Но принятие всегда горчит на языке. Он сжимает кулаки и говорит:

— А если я откажусь?

— Ты пожалеешь.

Голос Бэтмена звучит тихо и ровно. Он не сдвинулся с места — с момента приземления, только расправил плечи. Лицо скрыто под маской, оно равнодушное и чужое, сложно даже предположить, что это человек. Выдают только подбородок и белки глаз.

Ситуация почему-то только ухудшается — из-за ровного взгляда, из-за безэмоционального спокойствия. Он заговаривает, на этот раз чуть более резко:

— Поищи свои пятнадцать минут славы в другом месте.

И Кларк смеется, громко и неверяще.

Ох, если бы он гонялся за _славой._ На Супермене сфокусировано так много взглядов, что он не может этого выносить. Если бы он ходил по следу Бэтмена из-за внимания или денег. Если бы у Бэтмена вообще было право рассуждать о мотивах действий окружающих. Честное слово!

— Раз ты закончил мысль, то мы договорили, — произносит Кларк, отходя от стены.

Наверное, Кларк Кент не должен хотеть толкнуть Бэтмена плечом, сшибить с ног, но желание ошеломляет.

Кларк не успевает сделать и полшага. Бэтмен внезапно двигается, очень быстро, так, что Кларк почти хочет ускориться, чтобы не потерять контроль. Прижимает затянутый в броню локоть к груди Кларка, и…

И Кларк должен позволить ему прижать себя к стене.

Кларк почти лажает. Целое мгновение он просто стоит, чувствует удар, рука Бэтмена давит на него сильнее и сильнее. Нервы вот-вот помогут Бэтмену осознать, что он натолкнулся на чрезвычайно сильное сопротивление. Кларк запоздало заставляет себя споткнуться, неловко, слишком сильно — и правда падает, пытаясь притвориться. В итоге он налетает спиной на кирпичи стены очень резко.

Почти взаправду. Он налетел на стену, а рука Бэтмена удерживает его на месте, прижимается к груди, твердая, как железо. Бэтмен сократил расстояние между ними и теперь почти со всех сторон, влез в границы Кларка, давит физически там, где не сработала психология. И на мгновение Кларк чувствует, как его держат, как стучит сердце, он не знает, что предпримет Бэтмен, сможет ли он его остановить. Именно так, наверное, и чувствуется страх. Не за кого-то, за себя, животная паника…

Но только Бэтмен не может ему повредить, это все не по-настоящему. Именно так говорит Кларк самому себе. Он втягивает воздух и не осмеливается назвать тяжелое чувство в груди разочарованием.

Он хотел встретиться лицом к лицу с Бэтменом. Он хотел _сразиться_ с Бэтменом. Но все это недалеко ушло от столкновения. И ощущения почти достаточно.

— Мы не в игрушки играем, Кент, — шепчет Бэтмен мягко, ровно. — Ты ведь понимаешь?

— А ты? — срывается Кларк. — Это ты играешь в переодевание: судья, жюри, палачв твоем маленьком персональном суде.

Едва видно, но рот Бэтмена кривится. Он наваливается на Кларка еще сильнее, свободной рукой хватает его за подбородок. Грубо. Большой палец упирается в линию челюсти с одной стороны, остальные сжали щеку. Для ушей Супермена прикосновение перчатки к коже слишком громкое, почему-то почти неприличное. Кларк ощущает, как горит шея.

Он чувствует, что попал в ловушку. Он чувствует себя обнаженным. Это иллюзия, говорит он самому себе. Но только какая же это иллюзия, если он не может решиться вырваться? Он в ловушке, и нет никакой разницы, он точно так же мог бы не иметь сил и болтаться в руках Бэтмена. Подобная мысль чересчур опасна, и Кларк не хочет думать почему.

Горло сжимает из-за совершенно другого страха. Тот оборонительный, горький, заставляет колени вздрагивать. Бэтмен не знает, о чем Кларк думает, не понимает, что с ним делает. Кларк тоже не понимает. Но вот что еще хуже: для Бэтмена это ничем не примечательная встреча, а Кларк все равно…

Кларк сжимает кулаки. Горькая несправедливость заставляет его хотеть поменяться местами. Кларк Кент не смог бы такого сделать, а для Супермена это сущие пустяки. Супермен мог бы взять Бэтмена за шею и поднять его в воздух, опрокинуть на тротуар на спину, держать, пока он пытался бы выбраться. Наверное, Бэтмен не издал бы и звука, конечно, он не может позволить Супермену услышать мольбу, но Кларк… Кларк все равно бы слышал шипение, неровное дыхание, стук сердца.

А _он_ бы почувствовал то же самое?

Или что-то не так только с Кларком?

— Палач, — повторяет Бэтмен, когда тишина затянулась, — а ты сам-то скор на приговоры.

— Кому-то пора, — сообщает Кларк. — Кому-то пора. Я знаю, что ты сделал, и не позволю тебе умыть руки.

— Да ты почти народный мститель, — проговаривает Бэтмен с шуточным одобрением.

Наклоняется ближе, сильнее сжимает лицо Кларка и говорит:

— Уходи сейчас же и не возвращайся. Я не дам тебе больше шанса.

За одно мгновение он отпускает Кларка, нигде к нему не прикасается, оказывается сверху, находит зазубрины на кирпиче — и исчезает.

По крыше, вот так просто. Кларк мог бы взлететь и найти его за десять секунд. Но если речь идет о простых смертных, подобное прощание наверняка весьма эффективно.

Кларк отклоняет голову назад и закрывает глаза.

Он должен быть счастлив. Он вроде бы получил то, что хотел. Бэтмен из Готэма реален, а Кларк _вышел_ на след, что бы там себе ни думал Перри. Он держал себя в руках, не выдал своих способностей. Бэтмен не знает, с кем говорил. Секреты Кларка в безопасности. Это приятно, разве нет? Этого должно быть достаточно.

Но все-таки этого слишком мало.

* * *

Брюс едет на благотворительный вечер Лютора.

Он ненавидит неизбежность этой поездки. Да, другая личность, Брюс Уэйн, имеет свои достоинства. Но с Блэк Зиро Брюсу куда меньше нравиться разъезжать по вечеринкам и веселиться. Альфред не был неправ. Но это только ухудшает ситуацию. Выдуманный идиот, которым он притворяется, иногда более эффективен, чем Бэтмен, и это как-то оскорбляет все его усилия в качестве последнего. Есть в ситуации и нечто смешное — перед лицом огромной угрозы, перед лицом Супермена, он внезапно разыгрывает фарс, и это лучшее, что можно сделать.

Необходимая ему информация находится у Лютора, и фарс — лучший способ получить к ней доступ без лишнего шума. Если бы он не мог делать то, что нужно, невзирая на собственные чувства, какой из него был бы Бэтмен.

В последнее время он полагает, что _годится_ только на это. Наверное, подобное что-то да говорит о характере Брюса: ему проще одеваться в черное и делать реальностью самые худшие кошмары преступников, чем облачаться в красивый костюм и улыбаться людям. Но Брюс не хочет на этом зацикливаться.

Он готовится к шоу, а машина подъезжает к зданию Лютора и тормозит. Он готовится. Он воспринимает все как перформанс, а поэтому происходящее кажется искусственным, наигранным. Дверь машины открывается, он выходит наружу, ухмыляется обычной ухмылкой Брюса Уэйна прямо в море вспышек. На одно мгновение ему кажется, что фотографы не настоящие. Что они видение, фальшивка — так же фальшива его улыбка. Его словно окружает толпа массовки, нарисованная на зеленом экране, чтобы дополнить кадр.

Вот почему одно знакомое лицо вызывает такой разряд.

Брюс заставляет себя вести взглядом дальше, без какой-то особенной траектории, поднимает руку и иронически машет, а потом переводит взгляд обратно. Он слегка ошибся. Кент не с репортерами, а за ними. Он на другой стороне улицы, около входа. Брюс понимает, почему так резко среагировал: его лицо не прячется за камерой. Он не махал рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание Брюса. Он просто стоит, смотрит прямо на Брюса, почти равнодушный, только вот бровь слегка нахмурена, будто наблюдает то, что в итоге ему не понравится.

Брюсу приходится подавить нежеланный смешок. Если бы Кент только знал. Если бы он только понимал, что его отвращение к известности Брюса Уэйна — только частичка в море обвинений, которые он мог бы выдвинуть против Брюса. Наверное, так дело с Кентом и обстоит. Он идеалист. _«Кому-то пора. Кому-то пора»._ Так он сказал, будто знать не знает мира, в котором все работает по-другому. Как будто верит в высшую справедливость. Будто справедливость не насаждается руками неравнодушных.

Если считать именно так, Брюсу почти его жалко. Рано или поздно он поймет, что такое реальность, и Брюс не очень хочет даже думать про то, какую форму это примет. Скорее всего, не особенно хорошую.

Брюс позволяет себе задержаться, смотреть на Кента так, будто увидел, что тот смотрит на него. Кент моргает, словно понимает, что пялится неприлично долго. Он слегка наклоняет голову, поднимает руку и неловко трет шею, а потом снова искоса смотрит на Брюса, очень быстро, словно хочет проверить, смотрит ли Брюс на него.

И Брюс ему улыбается, призывая на помощь всю силу фальшивой, гладкой, холеной теплоты Брюса Уэйна, а потом подмигивает.

Выражение лица Кента просто бесценно. Брюс не думал, что ему удастся повеселиться, но, возможно, он просчитался.

Кент заходит внутрь — конечно же — до Брюса. Кенту не нужно останавливаться и решать, какую же заумную хрень выплюнуть, не нужно толкать взвешенную до микрона и совершенно тупую речь о глубоких филантропических чувствах Брюса Уэйна к… библиотекам или чему-то там такому.

Наверное, плохая идея — отправляться на поиски Кента. У него нет причины что-то подозревать. Он теперь — один из немногих людей, напрямую взаимодействовавших с Бэтменом и Брюсом Уэйном, а это значит, что Брюсу следует быть осторожным в его присутствии. Просто…

Просто в этой плохой идее много привлекательного. Кент так злился, был таким святошей — и все ради Бэтмена из Готэма. Но его отвращение к Брюсу Уэйну — совсем из другой истории. Что именно ему не нравится в Уэйне? Вступит ли он в конфликт, как тогда, на узенькой улочке? Он не опускал свои голубые глаза несмотря на то, что Бэтмен припер его к стенке. Что он сделает? Что скажет?

Плохая идея интригует Брюса. Брюс способен признать, что впадает в мстительный восторг от мысли, что Кент не поймет, с кем разговаривает, от того, что с ним можно будет поиграть. Но не только это движет Брюсом. В последнее время мир Брюса состоит из преступлений. Он видит их, вмешивается в их ход, пытается их предотвратить, изредка в этом преуспевает. Это все сложно и утомляет. Но Кент висит на хвосте у Бэтмена по той же причине, и он горит ей, излучает ее. Брюс смотрит на него — и почти вспоминает, каково это, хотеть привести мир в порядок, поверить, что такое возможно.

Ну и кроме того, для прикрытия это тоже хорошо подходит. Подмигивание можно считать началом. Брюс Уэйн бросает расфуфыренных звезд и светских львов, только чтобы неуместно вести себя по отношению к безымянному репортеру? Вполне вероятно. И даже неплохая причина, чтобы бродить по дому Лютора в местах, закрытых для публики. Если он, конечно, сможет сделать вид, что пьян и ищет место для быстрого секса.

Поэтому, когда Брюс наконец проходит сквозь стеклянные двери, он делает так, чтобы его заметили. Он машет, жмет руки. И ищет Кента.

Того не так уж сложно обнаружить. Ростом он почти с Брюса, и сразу несколько вещей выделяют его из толпы: у него отвратительно сидящий костюм, он неловко приподнимает плечи, а на лице у него жутко недовольное выражение. Кент не хочет быть здесь, думает Брюс, и это хорошо вписывается в образ крестоносца-идеалиста. Он, без сомнений, одобряет благотворительность, цели и суть сборища. Но создание статьи для страниц о светской жизни явно не входит в его планы, он хочет писать о чем-то значимом. Брюс может представить, насколько зол был Кент, когда получил это задание.

И даже странно, что здесь именно он. Брюс, конечно, навел о нем справки. Кент работает на «Плэнет» уже почти два года, он пишет на свободные темы и не входит ни в какой отдел, это да, но светская хроника обычно не про него. В противном случае Брюс уже бы его встретил. Может, это наказание? Перри Уайт почти наверняка не давал Кенту разрешения бродить по Готэму ночами, может, дело в этом.

Кент замечает его и отворачивается, смотрит на ближайшую стену с нескрываемым страданием. Откровенно слабая попытка. Брюс протягивает ему руку так, что игнорировать ее нельзя, и говорит:

— Я уверен, что не знаю вашего имени.

— Не знаете, — соглашается Кент с ледяной улыбкой.

Кажется, впрочем, что мать хорошо его воспитала, потому что спустя секунду вина перебарывает отвращение. Он берет руку Брюса и нехотя жмет ее.

— Кларк Кент, «Дэйли Плэнет».

— Ну-ну, — мягко говорит Брюс, — вы только посмотрите, у местных эйчаров очень высокая планка.

Кент замирает:

— Что, простите?

Брюс улыбается, слишком широко и слишком тепло, и он уже на полшага ближе, чем того позволяю американские стандарты вежливости. Кент это замечает и краснеет неровными пятнами. Прекрасное зрелище.

А потом глаза Кента сужаются, и что-то меняется в хвате. Брюс ждет, что он бросит его руку в спешке, но вместо этого Кент сжимает пальцы:

— Раз вы у меня в распоряжении, мистер Уэйн….

— О, мои люди уже наверняка связались с вашими — Брюс машет свободной рукой, — и подали заявление о пользе чтения. Вам не понадобятся мои слова под запись. И это к лучшему, — добавляет он, наклоняясь еще ближе, позволяя уголку рта приподняться, — потому что все, что я хочу сказать вам, не предназначено для печати.

И конечно, Кент реагирует точно так, как Брюс хочет, потому что он даже не представляет, что Бэтмен из Готэма _на самом деле_ сказал бы репортеру, который совсем дурак и лезет, куда не просят. Брюс смотрит, как губы Кента превращаются в линию, и снова испытывает удовлетворение — черт возьми, да нужно быть выше этого. Но Кент заслужил, Кент заслужил подобное отношение, потому что вмешался, потому что влез на белого коня. Каково высокомерие, будто офисный планктон из Метрополиса имеет право следить за Бэтменом.

Да отъебись, думает Брюс — и понимает, что в целом не против подобных слов, может быть, стоило бы поменять приставку. Конечно, в реальности он не зайдет так далеко, но можно же признать, в разговоре с собой, что в данной мысли есть очень горячий потенциал. Кент не захочет трахаться с Брюсом Уэйном, а если даже и пойдет на это, то не захочет получить никакого удовольствия. Интересно было бы разобрать его защиту по кирпичику, заставить его желать. Эта картинка почти бьется током и доставляет Брюсу много удовлетворения, которым Брюс и ведом прямо сейчас.

Боже, если ему уже такое нравится, надо бы увезти кого-то домой после вечеринки. Прочистить голову. Нельзя, чтобы Кент отвлекал его, тут надо бы что-то сделать по поводу Супермена.

— …а я-то думал, что вы хотите прокомментировать действия, — говорит Кент ледяным тоном, — самопровозглашенного борца с преступностью из Готэма. Кажется, его зовут Бэтмен.

С большим трудом Брюс давит смешок. В его ухе оживает передатчик. В режиме онлайн вздыхает Альфред:

— Боже мой, — говорит он. — Даже по вашим меркам это фарс, сэр.

Кент вдруг бросает на него острый взгляд:

— Мистер Уэйн? — подсказывает он, начиная хмуриться.

— Если вы желаете как следует рассмотреть потенциально нелегальные односторонние действия гражданского лица, — спокойно произносит Брюс, — может быть, стоит начать поближе к дому, мистер Кент? В последнее время в Метрополисе есть свой герой в плаще. Да, в глазу Готэма соринка, но в вашем — целое бревно.

Он говорит с едва слышимой злостью, которой в его тоне быть не должно, и решает отвлечь Кента: берет два бокала шампанского с подноса проходящего мимо официанта. Из одного делает глоток и хмурится, второй протягивает Кенту.

— Кажется, пословица именно такая. — В этот раз голос ленивый и равнодушный.

У Кента сжаты кулаки, желваки на лице напряглись, но в очередной раз манеры спасают ситуацию. Он нехотя берет бокал, хотя и выглядит так, будто собирается в него плюнуть и вернуть Брюсу.

— Вы правда полагаете, что действия Супермена сравнимы с…

— Плащ? Есть. Костюм? Есть. Погрязшее в чувстве собственной важности имя с интересными коннотациями? Есть. Отсутствие разрешения или прощения? Есть. — Брюс лениво пожимает плечами. — С моей точки зрения никакой разницы. Ну разве только этот самый Бэтмен не может нас поджечь взглядом, но я полагаю, это даже похвально. А что думаете вы?

— Вы понятия не имеете, о чем говорите, — выплевывает Кент.

Каким-то образом Брюс наступил на больное. Большой фанат Супермена? Впрочем, это вписывается в картинку. Кент хочет, чтобы кто-то взял на себя ответственность и изменил мир. Сделал все _правильно._ Так, чтобы Кент одобрил.

Ну что ж, тем хуже для Кента.

— Да, обо мне ходят такие сплетни, — произносит Брюс жизнерадостно, а потом светит фальшивой улыбкой. — Но я, по крайней мере, в курсе.

Кент покраснел, щеки горят огнем — это не смущение, а гнев.

— Я знаю, что делаю, мистер Уэйн.

— О, я уверен, что вы так думаете, — отвечает Брюс и придвигается ближе, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, а потом ближе, еще ближе, так, что все вокруг подумают, что он флиртует: — Возможно, вам стоит подумать еще раз.

Кент отшатывается и смотрит на него, напуганный и удивленный, почти проливает шампанское. Брюс был бы рад изводить его весь вечер, но он приехал сюда не за этим.

— Сэр, — как по заказу говорит Альфред. — Я чувствую себя злодеем, но вынужден прервать ваше веселье. Стоит разместить прибор до того, как Лютор начнет произносить речь. У вас пятнадцать минут.

Брюс снова улыбается Кенту:

— А теперь, боюсь, мне придется извинить себя, — говорит он и поднимает бокал. — Всегда пробирает. Увидимся, мистер Кент.

Он разворачивается и уходит прочь, не глядя назад.

Указания Альфреда ведут его вниз по ступенькам без отлагательств. Ему не нужно заходить в главную серверную, он почти наверняка не сможет попасть туда, не скомпрометировав собственную личность. Ведь охрана у Лютора должна быть очень хорошей. Брюсу будет достаточно любого прибора, работающего в той же сети. Лич запрограммирован на остальное.

— Я должен что-то знать о мистере Кенте, сэр?

— Я совершенно не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — шепчет Брюс, проходя кухню и минуя боковой коридор, на который указал ему Альфред.

— Прошу вас, не считайте меня несведущим, я вполне осведомлен о маленьком походе, который состоялся прошлым вечером, — неодобрительно говорит Альфред. — Вы выключили наушник, но не мой мозг, сэр.

Брюс издает равнодушный звук, закрывает за собой стеклянную дверь. Он тих, но микрофон достаточно чувствителен.

— Вы уже наигрались, или мы продолжим приставать к несчастному мистеру Кенту в темных переулках?

Звук разбитого стекла и шум голосов заставляют Брюса напрячься, а Альфреда — замолчать. Но секундой позже все приходит в норму: очевидно, что он слишком тих, слишком далеко, никто не вломился в дверь, которую закрыл Брюс. Кто-то наверху сильно сжал бокал, думает Брюс, и продолжает идти.

— Не лучшее время для обсуждений, — говорит он Альфреду резче, чем собирался.

— Конец холла, направо, — соглашается Альфред.

Брюс ускоряет шаг и вскоре готов отодвинуть створку — снова стекло. Кажется, Лютору оно нравится. Он тянется к проводам за стоящим с левого бока стеллажом, а потом слышит торопливые шаги.

Открывается дверь — именно так Брюс классифицирует мягкий звук, — значит, у него много времени, чтобы прикрепить передатчик, а незнакомец даже близко не увидит, чем он занимался.

Вот только он едва успевает повесить тот на провод. На плече — чья-то рука. Кто-то _толкает_ его, понимает он ошеломленно. Брюс теряет равновесие, ему не хватает времени за что-то ухватиться. Он влетает в стену с такой силой, что мгновение не может вдохнуть, плечо взрывается резкой болью. Он поворачивается, чтобы увидеть нападающего…

И замирает, потому что это… Кент?

 _— Ты! —_ рычит Кент и снова его толкает — очевидно, только чтобы лишний раз полюбоваться, как Брюс влетает в стену.

Потом кладет широкую ладонь ему на грудь и держит.

Брюс решает не отталкивать его. Это тактический ход, это логично, Брюс Уэйн не захочет участвовать даже в собственных драках. И тут он резко понимает, что это будет не так просто сделать. Кент ниже его, но сейчас так не кажется. Он держит Брюса с такой силой, что лопатки Брюса вжаты в стену, Брюс потерял равновесие, и его позиция откровенно слаба.

— Я, — легко соглашается Брюс. — А вы что, не ищете ванную? Я, кажется, немного заблудился…

— Да ты, наверное, _шутишь,_ — говорит Кент и резко трясет головой, его губы — гримаса боли. — Господи, я должен был понять раньше. Я должен был понять. Только кто-то вроде тебя мог оказаться настолько эгоцентричным, настолько сконцентрированным на собственной заднице…

Да про что он? Дело в каком-то проекте Уэйн Энтерпрайзес? Кент узнал о нем наверху и тут же забрался на белого коня? Либо же как-то догадался, что Брюс делает? Без деталей, конечно. Наверняка решил, что это грязный промышленный шпионаж. И конечно, нельзя исключать возможность, что у Кента нервный срыв.

— Ну и ну, — говорит он вслух, поднимая бровь.

А потом вытягивается — не к Кенту, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла, Кент и так нависает над ним агрессивно и чересчур близко. Он опирается на стену, чуть поднимает подбородок, чуть опускает веки, его горло выставлено напоказ. Допустимы только намеренные проявления слабости.

— Что же, мистер Кент, вы много думаете о моей заднице?

Кент смотрит на него. Одно мгновение Брюс не может отделаться от внезапного страха, нахлынувшего понимания. Кент выглядит так, будто кто-то высек его из мрамора, глаза — голубой лед за ужасными очками. Давление его руки неизбежно, от него нельзя сбежать, оно будто из стали, будто несет в себе весь гнев господень. Сердце Брюса бьется, как сумасшедшее. Наверное, Кент даже чувствует его, оно отдается ритмом в его ладони.

Но Брюс все держит под контролем. Конечно же. Есть, по меньшей мере, пять способов сломать руку Кента, его запястье, а еще нос — за три движения, прямо из этой точки. Он принял решение не делать этого, только и всего, потому что лучше привлекать поменьше внимания.

Кент снова качает головой, уже медленнее и говорит:

— Ты… боже. Да что с тобой _не так_?

— М-м, дайте-ка подумать. У вас сколько времени? — Брюс устраивает целый спектакль, поднимая руку к лицу, минуя Кента, чтобы посмотреть на часы. — Если нужен полный список, то нам придется перенести встречу…

— Для тебя все происходящее — шутка? — срывается Кент. — Так?

И Брюс никак не может смириться с этим чертовым словом

_(…ХА ХА ХА…)_

и он уверен, что на его губах горькая гримаса, но и на это ему наплевать.

— Да что вы, мистер Кент, совсем наоборот, — говорит он. — Но если вы не пришли сюда, чтобы восхищаться моей богоподобной статью, тогда стоит предположить, что вас привлекли мой блестящий ум и невыносимая харизма.

Слова принадлежат Брюсу Уэйну. Их можно произнести легко, без тайного смысла. Но он позволяет голосу звучать мстительно, и рука Кента складывается в кулак, прихватывает отворот его пиджака, а рубашка оказывается стянута на груди Брюса, пальцы Кента впиваются в кожу, ровным жаром вжимаются костяшками.

— Ебал я, — почти мягко произносит Кент, и единственная согласная заставляет его разомкнуть эти чудесные губы после, и…

И боже, продолжается то, что началось на улице. Почему все так? Что в Кенте заставляет Брюса чувствовать свое тело, свою _кожу —_ так сильно? В прошлый раз к стене был прижат Кент, Брюс держал его. А теперь роли поменялись, отзеркалились, и все равно, _все равно_ по телу Брюса течет горячее, злое напряжение, оно яркое, его невозможно не заметить.

Он делает вид, что удивлен:

— Ну, я не думал, что вы хотите, — тихо говорит он, — но раз вы сами подняли тему…

Его руки спокойно расположились по бокам тела. Им недолго добираться до брюк Кента.

В прошлом он использовал подобный маневр стратегически. Гетеросексуальные мужчины обычно отшатываются, ослабляют хватку, даже если хотят ему врезать мгновение спустя. Мгновения Брюсу вполне хватает.

Но Кент не двигается. Во всяком случае, не двигается согласно плану. Он втягивает воздух, у него расширяются глаза. Он ловит запястья Брюса свободной рукой с такой скоростью, что Брюс никак не может помешать захвату.

— Ты… да что ты творишь?

— Сам не знаю, — почти равнодушно говорит Брюс.

В груди у него сердце колотится набатом. Хватка Кента крепка, почти оставляет синяки. Почти — Брюс не может не понять, что он держит его так специально, чтобы у Брюса не осталось травм, но чтобы он мог ощутить пальцы Кента на запястьях час спустя.

Господи.

— Ну так и не я прижал вас к стене, верно? — добавляет Брюс хитро.

Кент смотрит на него, желваки играют на лице, он в ярости, он презирает Брюса. Брюс едва успевает закончить предложение, когда Кент смеется, вернее — насмешливо кашляет, явно не радуясь шутке.

— Да я просто говорю, — сообщает ему Брюс, а потом указывает подбородком за плечо Кента. — Она что-нибудь не то подумает.

Кент оборачивается, сильно удивленный, и смотрит на силуэт, приближающийся с той стороны стеклянной двери. Брюс крутит руками и — позволяет себе развлечься.

Тишину нарушает резкий вдох Кента, который прекрасно слышен, его не заглушает даже голос ассистента Лютора, мисс Грейвз:

— Господа, могу я вам как-то помочь?

— Я думаю, у нас все отлично, спасибо, — отвечает Брюс, пока Кент запоздало его отпускает.

Брюс криво улыбается ей из-за его плеча:

— Я немного заблудился, а мистер Кент заволновался и отправился на поиски.

Он говорит это ради Кента. Тот не дурак. Целеустремленный, раздражающий, чересчур упрямый для собственного блага, но не глупый. Кент откашливается, наклоняет голову и говорит:

— Пойдемте, мистер Уэйн.

Даже не особенно похоже, что он хочет Брюса придушить.

Грейвз держит дверь открытой и провожает их взглядом. Она осторожна и не следует за ними по лестнице. Кент относится к своей роли проводника очень серьезно и подстраивается под скорость Брюса, пока они идут на первый этаж. Впрочем, судя по сжатым кулакам, Кент предпочел бы смыться и оставить Брюса на съедение волкам.

Он резко замирает на последней ступеньке и не поворачивает голову к Брюсу:

— Доброго вам вечера, мистер Уэйн, — говорит он, — и держитесь, блядь, от меня подальше.

Он поворачивается и быстро уходит прочь. На заднем плане Лютор взбирается к микрофону.

Брюс остается на месте еще пару секунд, держится за холодный металл перил. Не помогает: когда он поднимает руку, тепло все еще чувствуется в ладони. Он потрогал Кента — чтобы заставить его отшатнуться, чтобы оттолкнуть его, чтобы…

Чтобы заставить рассердиться еще больше. Чтобы раздуть этот яркий гневный костер.

Брюс закрывает глаза и трет большим пальцем ладонь, оставляет на ней следы, делает себе больно. И это тоже не помогает.

Дело в том, что у Кента стоял член. Брюс легко понял это, почувствовал ладонью и пальцами. За весь этот вечер он сделал с Кентом кучу непозволительного, но сейчас ему и правда нет прощения: Брюс не может перестать думать о том, как далеко Кент разрешил бы ему зайти, если бы их не прервала Грейвз.

* * *

Кларк едва может ждать. Наконец, никто на него не смотрит — к счастью, у Лютора на заднем дворе лабиринт, потому что кто бы, черт возьми, сомневался. Даже если на стенах из выстриженных кустов есть камеры, охрана подумает, что случился небольшой сбой.

А потом вокруг Кларка только ночное небо и шум ветра в ушах. И господи. _Господи._ Брюс Уэйн… Бэтмен из Готэма… Кларк сжимает кулаки и даже не успевает принять решения, но мчится вниз.

Он покинул набережную с яркими огнями добрых четыре секунды назад. Сейчас под ним только черная вода. Он не может позволить себе ударить кулаком в стену, но врезаться в океан — почти так же хорошо. Это яркий всплеск кинетической энергии, которая никому не принесет вреда, может только вода закипит.

Он врезается в поверхность на огромной скорости и погружается на глубину. Тут вода холодная, она здорово остужает его горячее лицо, его светящиеся глаза. Уэйну еще повезло, что Кларк его случайно не поджег.

Или…

Кларк сглатывает. Может, это _ему_ повезло. Повезло, что Уэйн всего-то и смог, что прикоснуться к нему на короткое мгновение.

У него все еще стоит. Всей воды на планете Земля не хватит, чтобы изменить этот факт. Он погружается глубже и трет лицо руками. Боже. Кларк и сам не понимает, почему, просто он так _разозлился._ Он уже слышал этот голос: пожилой мужчина, британец, — и не разобрался, зачем Уэйн носит с собой передатчик. Поэтому он продолжил слушать, даже когда Уэйн отошел, направился вниз, миновал несколько дверных проемов. Кларк услышал. Кларк все услышал.

И он понял. Он даже не почувствовал, как бокал лопнул в руке. Он просто ссыпал осколки на пол, запоздало вспомнил, что стоит сжать пальцы, будто ему больно. Отличный повод покинуть зал. Он пошел за Уэйном, и…

Был ли он уже возбужден, на грани, тогда? Кларк не помнит. Он просто хотел _прижать Уэйна к стенке,_ заставить его признаться. Он уже понял, что Уэйн забавлялся с ним всю беседу, черт бы его подрал, и Кларк не стыдится ни единого слова. Конечно, это был Уэйн. Конечно, Бэтмен из Готэма должен был оказаться… ну, по крайней мере, настолько богатым, учитывая костюм и ночную беготню по городу в идеальной экипировке. Да он просто удовольствие получал, пугая людей до полусмерти.

И да, Бэтмен обязан был оказаться настолько эгоцентричным. Ведь он думал, что обладает полным правом, что не будет никаких последствий. Что он просто выпутается изо всех неприятностей. Что никто не сможет призвать его к ответу.

Кларк сжимает кулаки от одной мысли об этом. У него ноют костяшки. Но…

Но с мыслью о Бэтмене неизбежно приходят мысли о той улочке. Улочка, голос Бэтмена, то есть Уэйна, прямо в ухе Кларка. Кларка придавливают к стене, кирпичи вжимаются в его лопатки, Бэтмен нависает над ним.

Тогда он подумал, что это опасно, и не стал вдаваться в подробности. Опасно позволять Бэтмену держать себя, не иметь возможности сделать что-то еще, просто стоять и чувствовать.

Кларк даже не подозревал, что обратная ситуация окажется столь же опасной. Он еще не знал, каково это, прижимать Брюса Уэйна к стене, держать одной рукой. И боже, как тот себя вел. Откинул голову назад, смотрел на Кларка лениво и из-под ресниц, говорил про… про свою задницу, _трогал_ Кларка.

Как же он разозлился. Он думал, что злость вызвала и напряжение, и жар. Что она вызвала желание припереть Уэйна к стенке и заставить его… заставить его…

Заставить его объясниться. Вот и все, да?

Кларк закрывает глаза. Хуже всего то, насмешливо думает он, что даже подрочить нельзя. Это будет значить, что победа осталась за Уэйном. За Уэйном и его ужасными шуточками, грубыми намеками, за его высокомерным ртом.

И да, пожалуй, пора перестать думать о губах Уэйна.

Он позволяет себе погрузиться еще, чтобы прочистить голову. А потом он немного успокаивается, как и всегда перед тем, как взлететь, и через несколько минут почти достигает поверхности. Шесть изломанных шатких лун светят все ярче по мере того, как он всплывает.

На глубине пары метров он мгновение колеблется. Почти хочет остаться под водой. Тут так темно, так прохладно. Так тихо.

Но он не может.

Он выныривает и делает вдох. Ему не нужно дышать, но действие приносит удовольствие. Он все еще вспоминает, как на корабле Зода воздух вдруг стал другим. В груди и в глотке остро вспыхнула незнакомая ему _боль._ Он задыхался и нуждался в другом воздухе, от которого не больно.

Он смаргивает воду с ресниц и смотрит в небо, плывет и заставляет себя думать.

Уэйн пришел к Лютору с определенной целью. Что сказал тот мужчина на проводе у Уэйна? « _Стоит разместить прибор до того, как Лютор начнет произносить речь»._ Он указал Уэйну, как пройти по коридору, и именно поэтому Кларк сумел его найти. И Уэйн ведь делал что-то, когда Кларк вломился к нему. Компьютеры у стены, он что-то к ним прикреплял, что-то мудрил с проводами. Кларку стоило присмотреться, просканировать предмет. Он просто…

Просто был очень занят. Припирал Уэйна к стенке, получал моральное удовлетворение от того, как тот распахнул глаза в явном удивлении.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кларк воде, вытирая лицо мокрой рукой. — Пора перестать думать о его глазах.

Боже, надо как-то прийти в себя.

Главное — Лютор. Брюс Уэйн оказался Бэтменом из Готэма. Значит, интерес к Лютору — интерес и Брюса, и Бэтмена. Значит, чтобы выяснить, что задумал Бэтмен, надо разобраться с Лютором. Надо узнать, что привлекло внимание Бэтмена, какую информацию он хотел заполучить, придя на мероприятие, что он планирует с ней делать.

Легче легкого.

Он качает головой, а потом замедляется. На набережной шесть телевизоров, и все они передают тот же репортаж. В последнее время Кларк может определить по тону ведущего, по напускной строгости, когда что-то случилось. Включается звук съемки в реальном времени: пожар.

Он ждет адреса завода, а потом резко вылетает из воды.

В конце концов Кларку не нужно проводить расследование.

Да и зачем изобретать колесо? Уэйн все делает за него, получая информацию с серверов Лютора. У Кларка есть преимущество, он знает, что Уэйн и Бэтмен — один и тот же человек. Чтобы узнать нужды Бэтмена, достаточно приглядывать за Уэйном, наблюдать за действиями Бэтмена и держаться поблизости.

Времени это все занимает порядочно. Он уже почти что желает пойти на новое мероприятие, бал, посвященный благотворительности, открытие чего-то там — да что угодно, где будет Брюс Уэйн. Он все еще видит красную завесу, когда задумывается о случившемся, но внутри него живет неугомонная часть, которая слишком сильно напоминает Уэйна. Она понимает, зачем тот развлекался, подмигивал Кларку, игрался с ним. Наверное, по-своему было интересно найти Кларка совсем в других обстоятельствах, заставить пожать руку, разговориться. Услышать просьбу о комментарии по поводу Бэтмена. И если бы у Кларка был шанс отыграться и навалиться на Уэйна всей глупостью Кларка Кента, сейчас, когда он все выяснил, он не может поклясться, что упустил бы эту возможность.

Но, наконец, все случается.

Ночами он висит над заливом. Без надобности не одевается в костюм. Скоро слушания в Конгрессе, так что он облачается в красное с синим, только когда этого нельзя избежать, когда анонимный звонок или добрый самаритянин своего дела не сделают. На самом деле, у него куча времени, чтобы висеть в воздухе над Готэмом и выслушивать Бэтмена. 

Сначала он даже не понимает, что это такое. Он знает, как звучат ботинки и плащ Бэтмена при движении. Он знает, что может узнать тот самый британский акцент. _Вы выключили наушник, сэр._ Значит, у Уэйна он есть, даже в _другом_ костюме, если так можно выразиться.

Он ищет их, прислушивается к потокам звука, льющимся из ночного Готэма. Он до предела повысил чувствительность — и вдруг ощущает мягкий рев двигателя. Кларк не может распознать, что это, он не слышал таких машин. Он фокусируется на звуке, полный любопытства, ему даже не нужно прилагать особенных усилий. Он не понимает, что машина имеет отношения к Бэтмену, пока звук двигателя не меняется, пока не слышит скрип материала, трение. Чья-то рука ложится на рычаг коробки передач, думает Кларк, чей-то сапог перемещается с одной педали на другую.

И вдруг подозрение превращается в уверенность. Он не находит этому причин, но закрывает глаза и _слушает,_ слушает изо всех сил — и слышит дыхание Уэйна, убеждается в своей правоте.

Машина, какой бы она ни была, быстро двигается к набережной. Возможно, Уэйн ждет какого-то груза? Возможно, Лютор что-то ввозит на территорию города законно, но Бэтмен хочет забрать этот груз? Или же груз незаконный, но достать его у полиции Готэма будет сложнее, чем на складе в порту.

Кларк думает, что стоит быть справедливым. Возможно, Бэтмен просто собирает улики. Возможно, он пока что не в курсе, а когда узнает необходимое, прибегнет к этичным и законным путям решения проблемы, и не начнет никого клеймить.

Но равнодушный взгляд Бэтмена и насмешливая улыбка Брюса Уэйна явно свидетельствуют не в его пользу.

А если с Уэйном так или иначе придется общаться, лучше быть Кларком Кентом, верно? Кларк даже не знает, сможет ли провести Уэйна теперь, ведь они стояли так близко, ведь они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Костюм, поведение, прическа — все это заставляет людей не принимать Супермена за Кларка Кента, но у подобной маскировки есть свои пределы.

Поэтому Кларк летит в порт в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах. Он приземляется на потрескавшийся асфальт в тени за каким-то зданием, достает из кармана очки. Уэйн знает, что Кларк — журналист, знает, какие развлечения Кларк предпочитает. Подобное прикрытие почти идеально.

Кларк подходит к углу здания, чтобы осторожно осмотреться. Да, разумеется, он может посмотреть сквозь, но лучше бы Бэтмен не видел, как Кларк Кент пялится на стену.

Сначала он слушает. Похоже, догадка о грузе оказалась верной. К одному из складов чуть поодаль подъезжает небольшой грузовик. Его поджидают два человека — по всей видимости, подчиненные Лютора, возможно — неофициальные, с оплатой из-под полы. Они ругаются по поводу задержки, обмениваются слухами о том, откуда прибыл груз. Если напрячься, можно услышать и Уэйна. Но его машина перешла в режим маскировки, двигатель утих. Кларк слышит только негромкий гул электрического движка.

А потом машина останавливается, Уэйн начинает движение. Взбирается куда-то? Наверное, находит точку обзора с лучшим углом, раз уж не может видеть сквозь стены, думает Кларк.

Маленький грузовик подбирается еще ближе, сдает назад. Кларк замечает, как он останавливается, как открывается задняя дверь, и с ящика снимают крышку — видимо, проверяют содержимое на повреждения. В этот момент глаза Кларка затуманиваются.

Он моргает, еще раз, еще. Он переключился на рентгеновское зрение, чтобы не высовываться, но оно отказывает. Стена становится прозрачной лишь наполовину, а потом и вовсе — обычной. Кларк мотает головой, но тут же жалеет об этом. Мир _кружится_ , когда он так поступает. Он теряет ориентиры, ему приходится опереться о стену, чтобы не упасть.

Ящик… что они с ним делают? Что внутри? Кларк пытается унять головокружение, щурится, но зрение не работает. Рифленый металл стены перед ним остается абсолютно непрозрачным. Можно попробовать слушать, но слышит он только собственное дыхание. Где-то далеко что-то стучит, звучат голоса, но приглушенно. Он даже _слов_ не разбирает, а такое невозможно, не в миллионе километров же они.

Да что с ним _не так?_

Его дыхание учащается, усложняется. Он не может его замедлить. Он не знает, как сильно шумит, где расположены все остальные, идут ли они к нему.

Его грудная клетка будто сжимается — как на той улице с Бэтменом, только в этот раз от ощущения не удается избавиться. Он _боится,_ невыносимо, неконтролируемо. Он знает, что совершает ошибку, знает, что привлечет к себе внимание, если не будет осторожен, но он не двигается. Он должен убраться прочь, должен уйти. Если его поймают — что они с ним сделают? Что если он не сможет их остановить?

Он отталкивается от стены и идет, ноги заплетаются. Земля под ним кажется неровной, а ноги — тяжелыми и неуклюжими. Свалиться на колени мешком — почти радость. Только вот его прошибает ярким белым чувством.

Больно.

_Больно._

— Что за?

— Кто это, блядь, такой?

— Что с ним? Он бухой?

Он что, упал с громким звуком? Наверное. Дерево в лесу, неясно думает Кларк, и пытается подняться, но никак не может. Слишком сложно.

Их двое или трое. Они берут его под локти, под руки, и выволакивают из-за угла, отпускают на землю перед складом. Серое пятно — это маленький грузовик. И есть еще одно пятно, белое, побольше. Второй грузовик? Чтобы переместить содержимое ящика? Вот то, от которого исходит странное зеленое свечение…

Они что-то говорят. Они кричат на него. Он даже не может сделать усилие, чтобы вычленить слова, чтобы понять, что они хотят, а про ответ точно лучше забыть. Он позволяет глазам закрыться. Он переполнен ужасным, двигающимся ощущением, должно быть, это тошнота, и _господи_ , она отвратительна. Он больше никогда не будет смеяться над мамой, если с ней такое приключится.

Он не может двигаться, он не может думать. Он может только лежать на боку, так, как они его бросили, беспомощный, задыхающийся, как рыба на суше.

Раздаются какие-то звуки — удары, понимает Кларк. Он не может различить, куда бьют. Кого бьют. От чего оттолкнуться? Он не — _не понимает_ , все маленькие детали пропали, потому что он потерял острый слух.

Он не понимает, пока все не затихает. Потом он слышит шорох шагов, разбирает его, несмотря на происходящее. Он поворачивает голову, прищуривает болящие глаза, и темное пятно перед ним обретает форму.

— Уэйн, — говорит он слабо, но без раздумий.

Уэйн смотрит на него сверху вниз. А в руках Уэйна — что-то. Кларк не может разобрать, не может сфокусироваться, чтобы понять.

Он только знает, что предмет — зеленый. Зеленый и слегка светящийся.

— Уэйн…

— Я говорил тебе, Кент, — ровно и тихо произносит Уэйн. — Я говорил тебе, что ты пожалеешь.

Кларк опускает голову на камень набережной. Он не понимает. Он ничего не понимает.

— Пожалуйста…

Уэйн ушел. А потом хрустит гравий, раздается гул. Руки поднимают Кларка куда-то — Уэйн подъехал на машине, точно. Кларк неловко падает на сиденье и видит, что темный салон залит слабым зеленым свечением. Почти сразу он отключается, будто ныряет вниз, будто кто-то его туда тянет.

* * *

Брюс едет.

Он не может сконцентрироваться на дороге. Он включил автопилот Бэтмобиля, но все равно не снимает руки с руля.

Ему нужен предлог, нужно на что-то отвлекаться. Он борется с медленной волной холодного, душащего гнева.

Он ведь сначала не понял. Он решил, что они избили Кента, ударили его ножом. Какой же наивный идиот. _Доверчивый_ идиот.

Он сжимает зубы так сильно, что они болят. Ему приходится сделать усилие и расслабиться, он зажимает язык между молярами, чтобы снова не пойти на поводу у эмоций.

Наверное, в каком-то смысле Кента стоит поблагодарить. Он ждал погони, он запасся следящим устройством для грузовика, на случай, если тот оторвется. Бэтмен не любит лобовых нападений, а идея драться с десятком людей Лютора в закрытом и залитом светом помещении имеет кучу недостатков. Ехать за ними и отрубать по одному за раз, выставляя себя на обозрение, тоже было не вариантом. Однако Брюс не собирался отказываться от находки Лютора.

А Кент их очень сильно отвлек. Бэтмен справился с половиной, пока вторая хлопала глазами и пялилась на Кента. И они в итоге особого труда не составили. Брюс вытащил находку Лютора прямо из ящика. Камень, не по-здешнему зеленый и странно светящийся. Возможно, радиоактивный, но полчаса с ним в Бэтмобиле не должны его убить.

А вот о Кенте такого не скажешь.

Брюс позволяет себе посмотреть искоса. Кент вырубился, скрюченный в маленьком пространстве. Ну хоть жаловаться не может. Дизайн Бэтмобиля никогда и не предполагал комфорта. Кент бледный, выглядит нездорово в зеленоватом свете. Над бровью собрались бисеринки пота, но тело вздрагивает, словно от холода. Он делает резкие, неглубокие вдохи.

И даже это можно объяснить — если бы только Брюс испытывал хоть один из симптомов.

Но ничего подобного не происходит. Потому что он человек, а Кент — нет.

Он вырубил все передатчики, когда понял, что происходит. Разумеется, Альфред отслеживает его перемещения из Бэтпещеры. Бэтмен использует клавиши, чтобы послать сигнал об успехе миссии. Учитывая это, Альфред не будет удивлен, если Брюс немедля покинет мастерскую и пойдет в лабораторию. Брюсу хватит времени.

Если бы Альфред знал, что он поймал криптонца, если бы он знал, что Брюс собирается с ним сделать, он бы попытался его остановить. Он бы не позволил такого. А если бы остановить Брюса не удалось, он бы чувствовал себя соучастником.

Раз есть возможность, Брюс должен его пощадить.

Брюс не спешит. Спешка приводит к ошибкам. Альфред, по всей видимости, не спустится к нему и не попытается его покормить еще несколько часов. Брюс припарковывает Бэтмобиль как обычно, достает камень, а потом пришельца, не оставляет дверь открытой, начинает обычную диагностику.

Чтобы доставить камень и пришельца в лабораторию, уходит лишь несколько минут, хотя логистика довольно сложная. Брюс не хочет нести их по отдельности: пришельца нельзя недооценивать. Камеры в лаборатории отключены, нет никакого смысла использовать их, пока ничего не происходит. Если в Бэтпещеру проникнут, да еще доберутся до лаборатории, то Брюса явно будет волновать не отсутствие видеосъемки.

Он оставляет их, закрывает дверь, запирает ее и вводит в действие протоколы безопасности первого уровня. Он раздевается, систематично и методично. Нет никакого смысла притворяться, пришелец должен сразу же понять, что Брюс в курсе.

А потом Брюс поворачивается, видит, что пришелец лежит на столе. Камень блестит в руках Брюса, и он больше не может сдерживать поток мыслей.

Да как такое возможно? Как он не понял? Их с Кентом разделяли _сантиметры,_ а он не догадался. Он должен был понять. Должен был осознать. Наверняка Кента что-то выдавало, а он просто не был внимателен.

И что, пришелец понимал, с кем разговаривает, все это время? Мысль холодной волной прокатывается по позвоночнику Брюса. За ней стоит токсичный холодный гнев. Но нет, нет, в этом никакого смысла. _«Ты_ , — сказал Кент у Лютора. _Да ты, наверное, шутишь. Господи, я должен был понять раньше»._ Наверное, он услышал Альфреда, точно, вот в чем дело. Он услышал, как Брюс тихо говорит с Альфредом этажом ниже, в отдалении. Он все понял. Он не игрался с Брюсом с самого начала…

Хотя в каком-то смысле все-таки игрался. В том проулке… блядь, да он же, он же _позволил_ Бэтмену себя держать, позволил Бэтмену схватить себя за лицо, рычать на себя. Наверное, для него это все выглядело посмешищем, а не угрозой. Он мог бы оторвать Брюсу голову, вырвать из груди сердце, и Брюс не смог бы его остановить.

Он стоит над пришельцем и чувствует, как под кожу пытается забраться дрожь, как глубокое напряжение почивает там же, две одинаковые противоположные силы. Так ужасно и странно думать об этом, осознавать, что он, не понимая, сам себя отдал на милость Кенту. А Кент знал и почему-то сдержался. В проулке, а потом в доме Лютора Кент решил позволить Брюсу жить. Больше того, он позволил Брюсу угрожать в первом случае, он позволил Брюсу делать грубые намеки во втором. Он позволил Брюсу потрогать себя.

У него _стоял член._ Он прижал Брюса к стене, руки Брюса были на его бедрах, и у него…

Брюс чувствует, как дергается уголок губ. Да что это значит. Ничего. Кент — инопланетянин, криптонец. Думать, что его анатомия, его физические реакции могут быть корректно интерпретированы по аналогии с человеческими, так же глупо, как размышлять про его член — пока он лежит без сил в лаборатории Брюса.

И все же. Брюс смотрит на лицо инопланетянина, покрытое потом, слегка зеленоватое от чудесной находки Лютора. Брюс думает, что никак не может успокоиться, несмотря на то, что задействовал все обычные стратегии.

Потому что он хочет _разрушить_ Кента. Он хочет этого отчаянно. Он хочет уничтожить его, разобрать на части. И если бы речь шла об убийстве, он бы точно успокоился. А сейчас у этого желания жадный, эгоистический оттенок, это сила, фиксация и _голод._ Идеальный голод, от которого неуютно, непонятно. Будто он всегда был с ним, с первой встречи.

Он не должен думать об этом. Он должен сконцентрироваться на миссии, на цели. На том, что возможно узнать от пришельца, на том, как начать это делать. Все остальное должно быть отметено в сторону.

Он закрывает глаза и заставляет себя игнорировать быстрый стук сердца.

Камень — это минерал? На первый взгляд он обладает кристаллической решеткой, по всей видимости, состоит из одного элемента, а не из нескольких. Он по-прежнему излучает свет. Первые сведение с аппаратуры, наблюдающей за состоянием лаборатории, подтверждают, что он радиоактивен.

У Брюса есть специальные контейнеры, выложенные свинцом. За время работы он забрал целую кучу необычных и опасных устройств у самых опасных преступников Готэма. Он достает контейнер из-под лабораторного стола и ставит его на стойку позади себя. В метре с небольшим от пришельца. Учитывая наблюдаемую силу реакции с его стороны, этого вполне достаточно.

Брюс кладет минерал внутрь, но не закрывает крышку. Он хочет, чтобы пришелец очнулся, да, но не был в состоянии что-то предпринять. Сама мысль, что тот может… может вернуться с самого края полным сил, неостановимым, мощным, окажется заперт в одной комнате с Брюсом…

Брюс решает назвать яркое, искрящее чувство внутри тревогой, с мрачной надеждой, что название определит его суть.

Потом он наклоняется над пришельцем, распростертым на лабораторном столе. Брюс строго научно проводит по щеке, по лбу пальцами. Кожа прохладная, но не холодная.

— Кент, — говорит он на пробу.

Пришелец не отвечает, даже не дергается.

— Мистер Кент, — повторяет Брюс.

Он поддается искушению, хотя решает так не думать, иначе придется придать происходящему слишком много значения. Он поступает практично, вот что. Напрягает руку и легонько шлепает пришельца тремя пальцами.

Тот реагирует рефлекторно, дергается, зажмуривая и так закрытые глаза.

Брюс ударяет сильнее, и пришелец…

Наверное, ощущение для него в новинку, отстраненно напоминает себе Брюс. Пришелец обычно не испытывает боли. Наверное, это удивительно. Вот почему он напрягается и с трудом выдыхает, вот почему его губы размыкаются, будто он мучается, вот почему они так блестят.

— Что…

Брюс не бьет его снова. Он пришел в себя, и это было целью ударов Брюса. С его стороны продолжение — или желание продолжить — стало бы больным и неразумным капризом.

— Мистер Кент, — говорит Брюс, выжидая.

Глаза пришельца с трудом распахиваются, оббегают потолок, останавливаются на Брюсе.

— Ты, — говорит пришелец, моргая. — Я… что случилось? Я не…

— Сколько вас?

Пришелец дышит быстро и неглубоко. По всей видимости, он не может сосредоточиться, ему трудно смотреть на Брюса.

Его щека слегка порозовела — там, где Брюс его ударил.

— Что?

— Сколько, — повторяет Брюс.

Пришелец смотрит на него, словно завороженный.

— Радиация, излучаемая этим минералом, производит очень сильное воздействие на криптонцев. Ты потерял сознание. Ты криптонец, — объясняет Брюс как можно равнодушнее. — Сколько вас всего?

Он не хочет спрашивать пришельца, Супермен ли он, не хочет задавать этот вопрос прямо. Он хочет посмотреть, что пришелец скажет ему сам. Имеет ли Супермен другое имя, должность или звание среди своего народа. Имеет ли их этот индивидуум. Они и правда похожи, по крайней мере на первый взгляд, но Брюсу нужны снимки с высоким разрешением, чтобы сравнить все подробно. Только потом он будет готов вынести вердикт. Кто знает, может быть, они братья, близнецы или клоны…

— Я… — говорит пришелец, с трудом дыша. — Только… только я.

— Только ты?

— Да. Да, я… — Он останавливается и с трудом сглатывает. Пот на нем начал высыхать, пока он был без сознания, но сейчас капли выступают снова, на лбу и на щеках. У него стеклянный взгляд, глаза мокрые. — Я один. Я… я один…

Брюс кусает себя за щеку. Строго говоря, с одной стороны, у него нет улик, показывающих, что пришелец врет. Даже генерал Зод в своем обращении подразумевал то же самое: _ваш мир укрыл представителя моего мира._ С другой стороны…

С другой стороны, почему-то трудно представить, что огромная личность, занимавшая внимание Метрополиса полтора года, герой с другой планеты, прописавшийся в новостях, вездесущий и безжалостный Супермен из кошмаров Брюса, сейчас перед ним. В клетчатой рубашке и джинсах, дешевых ботинках, ужасных очках. Он здесь — и даже встать не может.

— Один, — повторяет Брюс, стараясь надавить.

Пришелец закрывает глаза, ворочается на столе и поворачивает голову, словно хочет спрятаться.

— Я убил его, — шепчет он хрипло и тихо. — Мне пришлось, он собирался… Мне _пришлось._ Я убил его.

— Были и другие…

— Они мертвы. _Мертвы. —_ Пришелец тихо стонет и кусает губу. — Они все… Я один. Я всегда был один, я один, я всегда буду…

— Что ты планируешь?

Пришелец долго молчит. Он просто лежит, прижимаясь щекой к столу. Он обхватил его руками с обеих сторон — не чтобы подняться. Скорее, чтобы не упасть, будто ему нужно напоминание, что он лежит на чем-то крепком.

— Что, — повторяет Брюс, — ты планируешь?

— Что? — рассеянно спрашивает пришелец, будто не слышал вопроса.

— Ты уничтожил половину Метрополиса. Ты убил Амаджага и его людей, ты снес с лица Земли деревню. Ты хочешь, чтобы люди тебя поддерживали, и они пока что это делают. Зачем это тебе? Что тебе нужно?

— Что? — повторяет пришелец. — Уэйн, я не…

— У тебя есть какая-то цель, ты что-то планируешь! — срывается Брюс, но пришелец, кажется, не слушает.

Он снова елозит, поворачивает голову к Брюсу и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами, и да, Брюс видит влагу, кожа под ними блестит, ресницы пришельца слиплись стрелками за этими чертовыми ужасными очками.

Он плачет.

Наверняка специально, думает Брюс. Это ход, чтобы надавить на жалость. Совершенно очевидно, что пришелец создан специальным образом. Создан обезоруживающим, голубоглазым, честным. Его рот кажется слишком мягким, а шея — слишком беззащитной, хотя это иллюзия. Еще один козырь в рукаве, только и всего, хотя сам пришелец, кажется, не знает, что плачет. Он не пытается вытереть лицо, не пытается как-то привлечь внимание Брюса.

Он просто выглядит ошеломленным. Слабым, больным, обезоруженным. Он не пытается бежать, не свалился со стола, не бросился на Брюса. Но мог же, думает тот со странным, горячим и ядовитым чувством, похожим на возмущение. Мог же. Так почему не делает этого? Почему позволяет Брюсу с собой так обращаться? Почему он не _прекращает_ происходящее?

Брюс поворачивается и берет камень, обхватывает его руками с обеих сторон. Достает из контейнера, и пришелец стонет, как от боли, за его спиной. Он наконец-то движется, видит Брюс, двигается от мягкого зеленого света, хватается за край стола, но не успевает сбежать. Не успевает — и Брюс кладет камень ему на грудь.

Он опять стонет, тихо и пугающе, будто не хочет, но что-то вырывает этот стон из него. Он словно задыхается, его глаза расширены, в них паника.

— Уэйн, — говорит он, — господи, Уэйн.

На этом слова заканчиваются. Он закусывает губу, скребет пятками по столу. Вытягивает руку, но не может даже поднести ее к камню, очевидно, что это невозможно, из него уходит вся сила. Его глаза закатываются, и черт побери.

Черт побери, да что, блядь, Брюс творит?

Он делает быстрый шаг, поднимает камень и чуть не роняет его, запихивая обратно в контейнер. У него трясутся руки.

Одно длинное мгновение он стоит и смотрит на камень. Он думает — о том, что должен сделать при его помощи. Это его шанс, тот, что он ждал со дня Блэк Зиро. Он прямо перед ним. Возможность уничтожить угрозу, которую не может не представлять собой Супермен. Возможность разделаться с ней раз и навсегда. Он думает о том, что _мог бы_ сделать при помощи камня, да простит его бог. Вспоминает каждую яркую, злую, полусформировавшуюся фантазию, которую засунул подальше. Думает о том, что мог бы сделать с бессильным, раздавленным Суперменом, находящимся в его полной власти. Все, на что намекала хватка Кента, все, что он почувствовал с жаром твердого члена Кента. Теперь все это смешалось с горьким желанием отомстить за всю его ложь.

Потом Брюс закрывает глаза, борется с крышкой контейнера и захлопывает ее.

Если пришелец…

Если…

Если Кент в своем уме, он убьет Брюса и сбежит. Если Брюсу повезет, он заберет тело с собой и выбросит его в море, так что, по меньшей мере, Альфред его не найдет.

Брюс ждет спиной к Кенту, вжимая ладони в края контейнера так, что остаются следы. Он слышит Кента, как его душат то ли рыдания, то ли стоны боли. Слышит, как он вертится и садится, обнимает себя за плечи.

— Вон, — резко говорит Брюс.

Это, конечно, риск. Что сделает Кент? Выломает дверь? Улетит прочь или разрушит Бэтпещеру до основания? Он знает, кто такой Брюс. Он знает все. Брюс отпускает его, так или иначе, и это самое опасное решение в его жизни.

Дело в том, что Брюс не может избавиться от ощущения, что держать его здесь в кандалах, поддаться такому искушению, не имея силы от него отказаться, еще опаснее.

Когда Кент приходит в движение, с трудом слезая со стола, когда осторожно подходит к незащищенной спине Брюса, он не ломает ему шею.

Он тянется ладонями за Брюса — будто хочет отрезать пути к отступлению, думает Брюс сначала, а потом резко вдыхает, когда Кент кладет их на его руки.

— Нет, — шепчет Кент. — Нет, это было… пожалуйста.

Брюс смотрит на их руки, на крышку контейнера, которую они с Кентом поднимают — по воле Кента.

Кент резко выдыхает почти в ухо Брюса, когда зеленый свет заливает их запястья и предплечья. Брюсу приходится резко повернуться, потому что колени у Кента подгибаются. Он ловит его вовремя.

— Кент…

— Ты хочешь, — нечетко говорит Кент. — Правда? Ты хочешь. А я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Пожалуйста, Уэйн. Боже. Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне. Прикоснись ко мне.

Он неловко хватает Брюса за руки, упирается в плечо Брюса, пока говорит. Последние три слова он произносит, мокро прижавшись губами к шее Брюса, и тот их не только слышит, но и чувствует.

— Кент, — очень ровно произносит Брюс, но дальше дело не двигается.

Кент хватается рукой за его лицо и — необъяснимо, ужасающе целует его.

* * *

Все еще работает.

Кларк мог бы расплакаться от облегчения, и, возможно, он уже плачет, он _не уверен_ в происходящем, слишком много всего сразу, поток чувств, который заменяет отсутствие суперспособностей.

Его глаза жжет, у него болят костяшки, его кожа — странная, она колет, саднит, и тут он перестает осознавать это все, потому что Уэйн _кусает_ его, и сладкая, глубокая пульсация от зубов Уэйна в его губе, в его языке — просто ошеломляет. Он держится за Уэйна еще крепче, приникает еще ближе, отчаянно желая испытывать боль.

Он пришел в себя в странном состоянии, понятия не имел, что происходит, не мог сфокусироваться на словах Уэйна — потому что щеку жгло от удара пальцев Уэйна. Было больно.

От вопросов тоже было больно. Не физически, конечно, хотя как сказать… все вместе могло бы дать и такой эффект: давление взгляда Уэйна, чувство вины Кларка, невозможная жгучая боль, когда Уэйн положил камень ему на грудь. Он не мог ничего поделать, не мог прекратить это. _Не мог._ И поэтому его вины не было.

Он был слаб, он был беспомощен. Не намеренно, не чтобы скрыть свою личность. Он не притворялся. Все было по-настоящему. Он бы не спасся, если бы Уэйн захотел помешать этому. Он…

Он вдруг оказался человеком. А когда Уэйн закрыл крышку, когда вся боль, все чувства ушли, Кларк не смог думать ни о чем другом. Он захотел получить их обратно.

Он запоздало думает о том, что Уэйн укусил его, потому что хочет остановиться. И конечно, мгновение спустя, тот его отталкивает. Он чувствует, что движется, _и не может прекратить,_ не может стоять на месте. Он почти падает, но удерживается у края лабораторного стола, того, на котором лежал для Уэйна. Он смеется — или, может быть, плачет.

— Кент, — говорит Уэйн, делая шаг к нему и вытягивая руки, чтобы подхватить, не дать упасть.

— Извини, — отвечает он.

Да только ему ни капельки не жаль. Он закрывает глаза и слабо проводит ладонью по лицу, а потом снова чуть не падает. От камня у него кружится голова, он больше не обладает совершенным слухом, его осязание сильно притупилось, все это не помогает ориентироваться в пространстве. И, конечно, он не может использовать суперскорость, чтобы не упасть, не может освободиться из плена гравитации ни на секунду.

— То, что ты спрашивал. Ты думал, что у меня есть план. Так? Ты думал, что я смещу Генерала Зода, возьму под командование его корабль. Буду править Землей стальным кулаком.

Он снова смеется, странно и устало. Уэйн смотрит на него осторожно и совсем уж без выражения на лице. Видимо, Кларк его пугает.

Но если так подумать, это он притащил Кларка сюда для допроса или чтобы разрезать его на кусочки для нужд науки, так что это справедливо, пускай имеет дело и с его нервным срывом.

Кларк закрывает глаза, поднимает руки к лицу и не смотрит на Уэйна. Тот мог бы при желании уйти, и одно мгновение Кларк думает, что он так и сделал. Уэйн не говорит. И если бы он ушел, в таком состоянии Кларк не услышал бы его шагов, верно?

Но в следующее мгновение Уэйн сжимает плечо Кларка.

Брюс сжимает, решает про себя Кларк. Он только что лизал его зубы, наверное, можно называть его по имени.

Кларк вытирает лицо и заставляет себя поднять взгляд. Эмоции рвут его на части. Он слаб, он чувствует себя больным, он в ужасе — и в безнадежной, необъяснимой радости. Наверное, не стоит удивляться тому, что взгляд Брюса, ощущение его объятий заставляют дрожать.

— Но это… я не… этого не должно было случиться, — слышит он собственный голос. — Город, я… я не знал. Я просто пытался его остановить. Я не знал.

— Кент, — говорит Брюс.

— Я не знал, пока все не закончилось, — выпаливает Кларк, закатывая то, что Брюс собирался сказать, в асфальт.

 _Рассказывай все эти сказки кому-то еще._ Так? Это Брюс намеревался произнести? _Я хочу услышать твои планы по захвату Земли, а не говорить с тобой о чувствах._ Да только у Брюса есть странный минерал, а этот странный минерал один на всей Земле позволяет не быть Суперменом десять минут кряду. А Супермен — Супермен не сказал бы такого. Не смог бы сказать никому.

Раньше Кларк умел прятаться. Как же он скучает по тем временам. Он никогда не думал, что _захочет_ быть официантом в забегаловке, где швыряются напитками в лицо. Он считал, что знает, что такое надевать костюм, что такое — быть Суперменом. Он полагал, что готов к этому, готов возложить на себя подобную ответственность. Он нес на плечах этот груз, и некоторое время даже справлялся.

Он и сейчас справляется, как иначе? Он Супермен. Он просто…

Иногда он хочет снять этот груз с плеч.

— Я не знал, что все вышло из-под контроля так сильно. Я пытаюсь, правда. Все время. Но меня ничто не может задеть. Все те люди, все те здания… я ничего не чувствовал. Я должен был, но не мог. Меня ничто не задело. — Он качает головой. — Ничто и никогда. Я такой с детства. Все остальные борются, всем остальным больно, они чувствуют это. Но только не я. Ничто и никогда не задевает меня. А я бы хотел. _Боже,_ как бы я этого хотел. Я хотел бы, чтобы мне было больно, когда я врезался в эти небоскребы, так же больно, как людям, которые рухнули…

— Кларк, — очень тихо говорит Брюс.

Он держит его за руки, раскрывает их — потому что… ой. Потому что Кларк так сильно впился собственными ногтями в собственные ладони, что остались следы. Остались следы, ладони болят, и он так за это благодарен.

Кларк думает о своем лице, о том, как Брюс ударил его, о долгом жгущем ощущении.

— Ты… сейчас — ты задеваешь меня. Я все чувствую. Все по-настоящему, и _я_ — настоящий. Вот поэтому я… я и хотел, чтобы ты это сделал. Я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Пожалуйста… — И он снова рассыпается на части, и сам об этом знает.

Господи, ему нужно взять себя в руки.

Вот только Брюс по-прежнему держит его за запястья и не думает отпускать. Смешно мечтать о том, чтобы он удовлетворил просьбу Кларка? Он клеился к Кларку, но чтобы причинить дискомфорт, заставить уйти? Да и не знал он тогда, кто такой Кларк. Если сейчас ему что-то от Кларка и требуется, так чтобы тот лежал спокойно, пока Брюс будет его вскрывать.

Но Кларк не может заставить себя отстраниться. Он думал о том моменте, когда отдался на милость Бэтмена, он думал о том, чтобы навалиться на Брюса Уэйна и не отпускать его, сбить с него спесивое высокомерие хоть на секунду. А теперь выясняется, что он страстно желает Брюса, здесь и сейчас. Он знает, что только Брюс способен уничтожить его — так, как больше никто не может.

Брюс смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Кларк вообще не представляет, о чем он думает.

А потом Брюс немного задирает подбородок и слегка опускает ресницы, его взгляд становится ленивым и томным. Он отпускает запястье Кларка и касается его щеки.

— Тебя ничто не задевает, — говорит он. — Никогда не задевало. Но когда я ударил тебя, — у него тихий голос, такой ровный, будто они говорят о кофе или цифрах бюджета Уэйн Энтерпрайзес. — Когда я ударил тебя, ты все почувствовал. Так?

— Да, — шепчет Кларк.

Начало такое очевидное, что Кларк должен был все понять, но он все равно удивляется, когда Брюс снова его ударяет.

Первый раз — легко. Кларк слегка поворачивает голову, чувствует, как щека наливается жжением. Он замирает так, смотрит на стену и не видит ее, с трудом сглатывает. Поворачивается к Брюсу, встречается с ним взглядом. Тот принимает это за сигнал и ударяет его сильнее.

На этот раз голова Кларка наклоняется от удара. Его щека наверняка краснеет. Ему не хватает воздуха, и глаза снова на мокром месте. Он чувствует себя странным, _неприличным,_ вне контроля. Да о чем он думал, когда просил кого-то… просил _Брюса_ о подобном?

Потому что происходящее приносит ему разрядку. Брюс просто обязан это понимать. Он должен это знать. И что же он в таком случае думает про Кларка?

Кларк снова сглатывает и поднимает глаза на Брюса, наполовину боясь увидеть его ответный взгляд. Как будто это имеет какое-то значение, говорит он себе. Брюс уже презирает его, он смеялся Кларку Кенту в лицо и считает Супермена злобным инопланетным захватчиком в процессе становления… 

Вот только когда они встречаются взглядами, Брюс выглядит совсем по-другому. Он… его дыхание тоже ускорилось. Он смотрит на Кларка тяжело, со значением. Что-то в его широко распахнутых глазах, в дикой, необузданной нужде взгляда говорит о том, что он не может развернуться и уйти прочь, и в этом они с Кларком похожи. Он тоже это чувствует, Кларк не одинок.

— Брюс, — задушенно говорит Кларк.

Тот дергается, будто Кларк его ударил, а потом хватается за плечи Кларка, за грудь, за рубашку, берется за ворот, скользит большими пальцами под двумя верхними пуговицами с невыносимой точностью, дергает вверх — и рвет сразу десяток нитей. Пуговицы летят на пол и легонько по нему стучат. Две, еще две — и этого, похоже, достаточно. Он не заморачивается с остальными, просто раскрывает рубашку на груди Кларка, тянет в разные стороны, дергает вниз, чтобы оголить его плечи.

— Сколько же вещей, — говорит Брюс очень тихо, — ты никогда не чувствовал раньше?

В его легком тоне слышится Брюс Уэйн, с намеками и инсинуациями. Но в его твердом взгляде, который он не отрывает от Кларка до последней секунды, — Бэтмен из Готэма, нечетко думает Кларк. Бэтмен за всем наблюдает, все _видит._ Выискивает что-то, хочет быть тем, кто заполучит трофей себе.

Он наклоняется и кусает Кларка, и тот совсем не может думать. Боль такая внезапная, такая сильная, а он так _слаб_ из-за открытого контейнера и зеленого света. Он запрокидывает голову, потому что, честное слово, больше не может держать ее прямо. Кто бы мог подумать, что боль ощущается именно так? В ней столько уровней, столько слоев. Да, он чувствует резкую боль от зубов Брюса на коже, но под ней постепенно расплывается пульсирующее нечто, болит мышца — как будто появится синяк.

— Брюс, — снова выдыхает он, опрокидывается на лабораторный стол, и Брюс опускается вместе с ним и снова его кусает.

А потом царапает. Это слово совсем не передает происходящего. Он делает это намеренно, систематично, исследует голую кожу Кларка, прижимает к ней кончики пальцев, впивается ногтями. Разумеется, они коротко подстрижены, но так еще лучше. Ему приходится сильно давить, и на месте каждой огненной царапины — медленно наливающаяся боль.

Кларк так увлечен ощущением, что не может сказать и слова, постоянно вздрагивает. Брюс расстегивает его ширинку, и это застает Кларка врасплох. Он почти хочет сказать Брюсу не делать этого, пытается сложить слова в предложения — так, чтобы попросить Брюса еще его укусить.

Кларк должен знать, что Брюс мыслит быстрее на десять ходов. Он кусает его снова, взявшись за его голову и повернув ее так, чтобы подставить под укус шею, линию челюсти. Другой рукой он берется за член Кларка, но… он даже не запускает руку в внутрь. Большой палец поглаживает член Кларка сквозь белье, а вот держит он его сквозь джинсы — и _сжимает._ Текстура ткани утраивает грубость прикосновения. Кларк чувствует беззаботную, шокирующую силу руки Брюса в — в таком уязвимом месте. Кларк не может дышать, он вдруг ясно понимает, что Брюс может по-настоящему сделать ему _больно._ Кларковым стояком обычно можно гвозди заколачивать, и это не фигура речи, но на этот раз он уязвим.

Он дергается на лабораторном столе, вертится, чувствуя беспомощность и нечто, похожее на панику. Брюс удерживает его, наваливается и хватает сильнее, сжимает теснее, и Кларк не может высвободиться, он ничего не может сделать.

Кларк зажмуривается, в его горле — ужасающий стон. А потом палец Брюса задевает резинку трусов и стягивает их, проводя по головке члена. Кларк должен, _должен_ вскрикнуть, когда его ослепляет внезапное… что это было, господи? Ноготь Брюса задел член Кларка и оцарапал его, блядский боже.

Когда Брюс наконец обхватывает его член пальцами, и этого становится слишком много. Он не смочил руку, даже не задумался об этом. Он сжимает Кларка очень сильно, и Кларк не может его остановить, не может заставить его двигаться медленнее. Он слабо берется за его запястье и тяжело дышит, абсолютно беспомощный.

Все это не должно быть сексуальным. Его член не должен сильнее наливаться кровью. Все это должно быть пугающим, ужасающим. И так оно и _есть,_ конечно.

Но Кларк все равно получает разрядку. Когда Брюс снова отпускает его, он почти плачет. Член горячий и тяжелый, он _болит_. Это незнакомое, мучительное ощущение. 

— Боже мой, — говорит Брюс.

А потом двигает его, поворачивает к столу, так, что Кларк оказывается наклонен, а не опрокинут спиной. Кларк вынужден неловко опереться на локти. Положение неустойчивое, некрасивое, его руки по-прежнему в ловушке полурасстегнутой рубашки, прижаты к бокам. Руки Брюса на его бедрах, он дергает джинсы Кларка, его трусы — снимает в одно резкое движение до бедер.

Движение толкает Кларка на стол и ловит его обнаженный член, прижимает к холодному металлу стола — как будто пульсирующее давление не было невыносимо и без того. Кларк тихо стонет и слегка ворочается, сам не понимая, хочет ли ослабить ощущение или усилить его. А потом выбор исчезает, Брюс подталкивает его, и вот уже двигаться совсем нельзя, Кларк вжат в стол.

Бедра Брюса прижимаются к его заднице. У Брюса тоже стоит, невозможно не почувствовать — даже при отсутствии супервосприятия. Вполне очевидно, что именно Брюс хочет сделать.

Да вот только не делает. Стягивает рубашку Кларка, пока воротник той не оказывается под лопатками, останавливается, чтобы укусить за них, чтобы всосать кожу — так сильно, что это место начинает болеть, посылая мурашки и тянущее ощущение волнами по его спине. Брюс хватается за руки Кларка по бокам, чтобы удержать его, чтобы он не мог вывернуться из-под губ Брюса. Потом он ведет запястьем — и обхватывает ладонью ягодицу Кларка, давит пальцами, пока Кларк не вскрикивает полузадушенно, в стол. Дыхание оставляет следы на металле, и Кларк зачарованно смотрит на дымку.

Большой палец Брюса ныряет внутрь, и… да Брюс даже ничего не делает, трогает вход, слегка трет, но Кларк зажимает глаза и вздрагивает. Господи, что он тянет? Разве он не хочет выебать Кларка? Почему он _уже_ этого не сделал?

Но он не делает этого. Не делает.

Он начинает с простого — вдавливается большим пальцем на полсантиметра. Он даже не облизал его, никак не облегчает проникновение в Кларка, и трение, _чувство,_ просто невероятно. То, чего Супермен не ощущал раньше, думает Кларк с кружащейся головой. А потом Брюс переключается на указательный палец — и вставляет первую фалангу, только и всего. Кларк может это вынести.

Да только это все длится недолго. Брюс растягивает его постепенно, методично и с невыносимой тщательностью. Ощущения всегда на грани, Кларк не успевает продышаться или решить, что делать и как двигаться, вжиматься ли в Брюса или пытаться — без особых успехов — уползти по столу. У Брюса длинные пальцы и отличный угол проникновения, он бережет его, держит Кларка за поясницу, чтобы не двигался, чтобы принимал его внутрь. И он… он проводит испытания? Оценивает возможности? Сильнее ли Кларк напрягается, вертится и стонет от одного пальца, вошедшего глубоко? Или же два пальца, двигающиеся поверхностно, трахающие его понемногу (Кларк резко выдыхает каждый раз, когда Брюс проворачивает фаланги), более предпочтительны?

Кларк совершенно сбивается с нити происходящего. Он не может удержаться в ритме, не может считать. Сейчас внутри три пальца Брюса? Четыре? Вполне возможно, _должно быть_ четыре, потому что он чувствует себя растянутым, чувствует глубокое ошеломляющее жжение. Полная глупость — делать это на сухую, но Кларк даже задуматься не может, потому что ощущения невероятные, невероятна эта очень личная боль. Брюс _внутри_ него, Брюс раскрывает его и разбирает его на части с почти научным подходом. Кларк весь перед ним как на ладони.

И именно так — оперевшись на дрожащие руки, опрокинутый на лабораторный стол, почти плачущий, с придавленным членом и как минимум тремя пальцами Брюса внутри — Кларк кончает. После он только и думает нечетко, что во всем этом было что-то уместное: чувства обострились, привели на пик, он вздрагивал, чувствовал пульсацию, его перетряхивало уже после оргазма, и это было почти болезненно.

Он забрызгал спермой весь стол. Его пальцы скользят, когда он пытается найти опору, чтобы приподняться, а потом он случайно задевает красную липкую головку члена рукой и вынужден сглатывать стон. Даже легкое прикосновение заставляет его нервы полыхать, он все еще слишком чувствителен.

Но в конце концов ему удается. Он едва-едва находит в себе силы, чтобы приподняться. Господи, он даже не знает, из-за чего так слаб — из-за камня или из-за оргазма, будет ли так дрожать, даже если контейнер окажется заперт. Одна рука Брюса лежит на его спине, другая — на заднице. Он поворачивается и хватается за руки Брюса. Этого ему хватает, чтобы подняться и кое-как миновать пространство, их разделяющее. Чтобы снова поцеловать Брюса.

Он должен злиться, на себя и на Брюса. Он должен ненавидеть тот факт, что вел себя так, что позволил Брюсу это сделать. Потому что все это было ужасающе, необъяснимо, дико — невероятно плохая идея.

Но он стоит перед Брюсом, у него дрожат колени, он трясется сам, сжимает плечо Брюса. У него болит все — и он чувствует только удивительную, кружащую благодарность, которая наполняет его до краев.

* * *

Брюс даже не может сказать, чего ждал, вынимая пальцы из Кента и отпуская его. Да, было несколько вариантов. Кент мог снова искренне заплакать — ведь вся его нервная система перегружена и знала об этом, даже когда сам Кент был не в курсе. Кент мог остаться на месте, опереться на стол, перестать реагировать на раздражители. Кент мог захотеть, чтобы Брюс ушел, или захотеть уйти самому, наконец-то воспользоваться возможностью, которую он зачем-то отклонил раньше — и убраться отсюда к чертовой матери.

Брюс точно не думал, что Кент снова его поцелует.

На прошлый раз не похоже. Тогда Кент целовался отчаянно, был необъяснимо агрессивен в своей беспощадной неловкости; он крепко схватил Брюса, засунул язык ему в рот и вжался всем своим весом. Даже при отсутствии суперсил Кент — крупный мужчина. А потом Брюс сделал ему предупреждение, укусил его, но Кент не отстранился. Поцелуй стал слегка грубым, немного беспорядочным, и Брюс наконец-то его оттолкнул. Все это, исходя из опыта Брюса, вполне ожидаемо, когда целуешь того, кто тебе не нравится, того, кому ты тоже не слишком ко двору. Но сейчас…

Наверное, Кент просто устал, и в этом вся разница. Нет ничего намеренного в том, что он целуется нежнее, в том, что он аккуратно обнимает Брюса за плечи, а не держит их в медвежьей хватке, что он осторожно приникает к Брюсу, а не толкает его на стол. Ничего такого в этом всем нет. Просто Брюс дотрахал его пальцами до вполне удовлетворительного оргазма (анатомия все же аналогична) — и он насыщен, расслаблен, ужасающее, душащее напряжение ушло.

Он все еще опасен. Он все еще Супермен. Случившееся не может — не должно — изменить ситуацию.

И все-таки Брюс признает, что ни одна из его стратегий по взаимодействию с Суперменом не включала в себя тот факт, что при возможности его убить, Брюс предпочтет его выебать.

Боже. Вся работа, все планы… он даже не может винить Кента — это его долбаная иррациональность вставила палку в его же колеса. Кент попросил Брюса потрогать себя, и Брюс нашел невозможным…

Нет. Ответственность лежит на Брюсе. Он мог отказаться. Он _сделал выбор_ не отказываться. Он выбрал пойти навстречу просьбе Кента. Если он когда-то и был лучше Кента, выше его, то этим выбором он бросился в пропасть и давным-давно достиг критической скорости падения.

Он закрывает глаза и отвечает на поцелуй, думает, что же теперь ему делать.

А потом рука Кента тянется ему за спину, и он непростительно долго думает зачем. Он ничего не замечает, пока не слышит мягкий стук крышки контейнера.

Кент только что ее закрыл.

Брюс замирает. Срыв Кента казался вполне реальным, но вряд ли это дает какие-то гарантии. Кент казался настоящим журналистом. Кент казался человеком.

Но он не человек — и закрытый контейнер это подтверждает. Кент по-прежнему его целует, но все в нем начинает меняться. Он быстро дышал в рот Брюса, но теперь не испытывает трудностей. Он твердо стоит на ногах, не опирается на Брюса так сильно. Его руки больше не трясутся, его хватка становится все уверенней.

Брюсу бы сделать записи о дозе радиации и ответной реакции испытуемого, ему стоит следить, как быстро оказывается преодолен эффект от излучения.

Он может думать только о… руках Супермена, которые лежат на нем. Брюс только что прекратил вжимать его в стол и причинять ему боль всевозможными поверхностными и сексуализированными способами, которые не требовали дополнительного оборудования. А теперь руки Супермена лежат на нем. Контейнер — рукой подать, если повернуться, вот он. И все же слишком далеко. Брюс не успеет спасти себя.

— Брюс?

Кент смотрит на него неуверенно, хмурит брови. Он отпускает плечо Брюса, ведет ладонью по его груди, и пульс Брюса учащается резким пиком сам по себе. Кент хмурится и — боже, он это почувствовал? Он это _услышал_?

Брюсу стоит что-то сказать. Но во рту у него пересохло, голова опустела, как будто неумолимый пульс прогнал его личность.

Кент слегка вздрагивает и делает полшага назад. Он, наверное, мог бы отстраниться, извиниться, уйти совсем, если бы только не перенес вес, если бы только его бедро не задело стояк Брюса, на который тот решил не обращать внимания.

Брюс перестал следовать желаниям своего члена очень давно. Для него данное решение не составило особой сложности. Как и любая другая телесная нужда, эта поддалась некоторой самодисциплине. В отличие от голода, жажды, недостатка сна — игнорирование этой нужды не приносит никакого вреда или долговременного дискомфорта. В прошлом он даже научился получать некоторое мрачное удовольствие, лишая себя незаслуженных радостей, стремлений, лишенных практического смысла. В последнее время это и лишением-то не ощущается. Встречи Брюса Уэйна — долг. Он делает то, что нужно, и заканчивает все с едва заметным облегчением.

Именно поэтому совершенно непонятно, как взгляд Кента, его поднятые брови, удивление в глазах могут заставить Брюса залиться горячей волной — на шее и щеках.

Кент сказал, что хочет, чтобы его трогали, что хочет почувствовать себя настоящим — так, будто и не думал, что Брюс поймет. Но Брюс посмотрел на него и вспомнил благотворительный вечер у Лютора. Он вышел из машины, ощущая тошноту от лживости происходящего, от его _бессмысленности,_ — и он знал, что Кларк имеет в виду.

Забавно вспоминать это сейчас. Он увидел лицо Кента и почувствовал, что реальность возвращается. А ведь даже понятия не имел, на кого смотрит.

— Я пугаю тебя, — говорит Кент.

Брюс смотрит в сторону и не отвечает. Он чувствует возмущение, упрямое и неверное. Да что Кент хочет от него услышать? Почему он играется с Брюсом? Просто хочет принудить его к ответу, так? Хочет, чтобы Брюс сказал это вслух?

Кент мгновение колеблется. Потом вытягивает руку и смыкает пальцы на запястье Брюса. Тому приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не вздрогнуть всем телом.

— Я сильно тебя пугаю, — повторяет Кент. — Правда?

Он вытягивает другую руку и накрывает ладонью член Брюса через ткань брюк.

Бедра Брюса предают его единственным рефлекторным движением — в ладонь Кента, не от нее, — а потом он приходит в себя и возвращает контроль. Впустую, конечно. Большего Кенту и не требуется. Брюс уже во всем признался.

— Ты знаешь, что я мог бы с тобой сотворить, — говорит Кент, наклоняясь, притесняя Брюса к стойке с обманчивой мягкостью. — В этом дело?

Его пальцы двигаются, прижимаются, обводят невыносимо очевидные очертания члена Брюса. А потом, слишком быстро, он расстегивает пуговицы, Брюс не может уследить за его движениями. Брюс почти ожидает, что он порвет их, что это будет расплатой за рубашку Кента, все еще висящую у него на плечах. Но скорость разительна, этого не мог бы сделать обычный человек. Демонстрация огромной силы заставляет Брюса сжать зубы — только чтобы не вскрикнуть.

— Ты же провел исследования, правда? Ты все подсчитал. Наверное, ты больше моего знаешь, на что я способен. Ты сидишь тут и говоришь себе, что это тактика, что ты должен знать. А как иначе меня остановить? Как иначе победить меня? Да вот только ты не можешь. Вещи, доступные мне, невозможны. Твой костюм, твои мозги, твои деньги, ты сам — вы _ничего_ не придумали. Тебе пришлось красть камень у Лютора, чтобы заполучить призрак возможности победить меня.

Брюс зажмуривается, но помощи ждать неоткуда, негде спрятаться, Кент говорит мягко, Кент вынимает душу своими маленькими истинами — с той же уверенной, невозмутимой скоростью, с которой его рука движется по члену Брюса.

— И ты думал об этом, — тихо говорит Кент, так близко к Брюсу, что его губы почти касаются уха. — Ты сидел целыми ночами и делал — вот это вот все. Технический анализ, стратегические подходы. А потом ты шел в постель и думал о том, что я могу с тобой сделать. Как просто это будет. Да?

И боже, боже, от этого Брюс ломается. Он хватает Кента за шею и плечо. Впивается пальцами в твердые мышцы Кента и отчаянно втрахивается в кольцо его пальцев, больше не стоит смирно, пока Кент ему дрочит. И это все ужасает, изумляет. Животные порывы его тела ни о чем не думают, они _хотят_ , они не понимают того, что знает его сознание: это рука Супермена, каждое движение Брюса может привести к ужасающей кастрации одним движением запястья Кента.

На долг это похоже мало — вообще не похоже. Происходящее настолько иррационально, настолько удивительно. Он не совершает привычные движения, не принуждает себя к механическим действиям, от которых отказался бы, если бы смог. Одна лишь ошеломляющая сила, с которой он _нуждается_ в этом, не может перестать гнаться за ним, едва перевешивает немыслимый риск с этим связанный. Он чувствует себя в плену, под заклятьем, поглощенным.

Он чувствует себя живым.

Он пытался держать глаза закрытыми, старался найти способ удерживать вменяемую дистанцию между собой и своими действиями. Но он не может не смотреть на Кента, просто не может.

И конечно, это только ухудшает ситуацию, обостряет эффект. Самое легкое касание пальцев Кента, его твердый взгляд, его голубые глаза заставляют Брюса беспомощно дрожать. Кент мог бы уничтожить его этими руками, его взгляд мог бы стать красным за секунду — и оставить от Брюса только кучку пепла. Брюс не знает, что возбуждает его больше: ненормальное желание быть уничтоженным Кентом, так или иначе, или то, что существо, обладающее всеми этими невозможными способностями, смотрит на Брюса, облизывает губы, гладит большим пальцем мокрую головку его члена и лениво лапает за задницу другой рукой. Брюсу так же не понять, что пугает больше — то, что он сдался полностью на милость Кента, что он вот-вот поплатится за свою глупость, или то, что этого не произойдет. Что своими действиями он в каком-то смысле выражает доверие Кенту, временно и через силу, и Кент не заставит его пожалеть.

— Брюс, — тихо произносит Кент ему в щеку.

— Кент. — Брюс слышит свой голос, а потом — ужасающее, приговором: — _Кларк._

Как будто претензии пришельца на человечность имеют под собой основание, как будто Брюс все-таки был ослеплен. Но Кент явно не рассматривает это как победу. Он просто удивлен. И именно резкий вдох рядом с ухом Брюса, краткое, удивленное сжатие пальцев заставляют Брюса перевалиться через край в белом, горячем, невозможном удовольствии.

* * *

Часть Кларка до конца не верила в то, что Брюс хочет, даже когда у Брюса стоял, даже когда он вталкивался в его руку. Но сейчас у него на большом пальце, на запястье — сперма Брюса, и тот резко дышит в его ухо. Кларк может думать только об одном: он все-таки не одинок.

Каковы шансы? Единственный человек на территории Метрополиса и Готэма, испорченный настолько, чтобы переключить передачу с желания убить кого-то на желание кончить, оказался Бэтменом из Готэма. Кларку повезло, даже если такого нельзя было сказать и час назад.

Они опираются друг на друга, приникают друг к другу, их виски соприкасаются, а щеки трутся. Это очень интимное положение, но в нем есть и нечто безопасное. Возможно, дело в том, что они не могут посмотреть друг на друга. Они так близки, но их лица все еще скрыты.

Как бы там ни было, Кларк почти жалеет, что все заканчивается. Брюс делает шаг назад и в сторону, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

У него вопросительное выражение лица. Как будто каким-то образом, после того, как они раздели друг друга до самой сути, он все еще чего-то не понимает.

— Ты мог разорвать меня на части, — говорит он.

Его тон ровный, спокойный. Но Кларк слышит его сердце, все еще бьющееся так же сильно, как когда Кларк закрыл контейнер и начал его трогать.

Кларк сглатывает. Ему казалось невероятным, что Брюс — Брюс Уэйн с его привычным высокомерием, с его привычной снисходительностью, Бэтмен с его волевым управлением ночного Готэма во всем блеске его насилия — боится его. Он хотел надавить на Брюса, заставить его признать это, чтобы Кларк…

Чтобы Кларк не был в одиночестве.

Но, может быть, все стало только хуже.

— Ты мог убить меня, — говорит Кларк.

Фраза получается неправильной, слишко резкой. Не контраргумент, скорее — обвинение. Брюс смотрит в сторону со сжатыми зубами.

Кларк пытается объясниться:

— Ты хотел ответов, я знаю…

— Пытки — неэффективный метод сбора информации, — тихо и без выражения говорит Брюс. — Они дают ненадежные результаты. Мне… нужен был предлог, чтобы сделать тебе больно.

Кларк замирает, пораженный. Он вроде бы так и понял, да, но он не ждет, что Брюс это признает.

— Ты остановился, — говорит он через мгновение. — Ты бы отпустил меня. Но я… — Он откашливается и чувствует, как краснеет.

Господи, после всего, что они сделали — да его ширинка до сих пор нараспашку, его рука до сих пор лежит на заднице Брюса. Да почему так сложно _поговорить_ об этом?

— Я хотел, чтобы у тебя был этот предлог. Чтобы ты его использовал.

Брюс смотрит на него и молчит. Он не отодвинулся, чтобы привести себя в порядок, застегнуть брюки, он не сбросил руку Кларка. Но у него ровное, нечитаемое выражение лица — и вдруг кажется, что он с таким же успехом мог бы стоять на другом конце комнаты.

Кларк кусает губу:

— И я правда тебя пугаю.

— Ты можешь меня в этом винить?

Кларк хочет рассмеяться — и полузадушенно это делает, хотя ему совсем не смешно.

— Нет, — говорит он, зажмуриваясь.

После всего сказанного он думал, что Брюс понял, но возможно, он ошибается. Возможно — это слишком большая просьба для кого угодно.

— Нет, не могу. — Он снова закрывает глаза. — Что ты со мной будешь делать?

— Делать с тобой, — повторяет Брюс ровно и взвешенно.

— Если я уйду, ты ведь найдешь меня, — говорит Кларк, не поднимая взгляд, пожимая плечом. Он странным образом устал, хотя крышка контейнера закрыта, и все должно быть в порядке. — У тебя есть камень. Ты можешь выследить меня в любой момент и притащить сюда. Так какой смысл в бегстве? То, что ты задумал… ты можешь… можешь просто…

Он запинается и снова кусает губу. Он не открывает глаз, он — не хочет смотреть на Брюса, не хочет знать, с каким выражением Брюс смотрит на него.

Но потом Брюс двигается, не от него — к нему: он кладет руку на грудь Кларка, Кларк готов к тому, что он оттолкнет его, напоминает себе, что контейнер закрыт, значит, вся ответственность на Кларке, это не должно быть трудным для Брюса. Малейшее движение — и он уйдет. Он не заставит Брюса принуждать его.

Но давления нет, только спокойный вес ладони Брюса. Она просто лежит на груди Кларка, а большой палец Брюса касается выемки у основания шеи.

Прямо там, куда Брюс положил камень, медленно понимает Кларк. Ему приходится открыть глаза.

Брюс смотрит на него, и в его взгляде что-то задумчивое, оценивающее.

— Сдаешься на мою милость, — говорит он очень тихо, будто сам себе.

— Наверное, и так можно сказать, — так же тихо соглашается Кларк.

А потом Брюс немного поворачивается, не отводя взгляда от Кларка, кладет руку на контейнер, на край крышки. Там — защелки, толстые и металлические, и Брюс… закрывает их.

Одну, другую, следующую. Кларк мог бы разодрать контейнер, не открывая их, но Брюс на такое не способен.

Кларк смотрит на него.

— Я исходил из ряда предположений, — немного зажато говорит Брюс, — и они могут оказаться весьма неточными. — Он останавливается. — Я не люблю делать ошибки, — сейчас тон меняется на насмешливый, — а что-то в тебе так их и притягивает. — Он снова прерывается, смотрит на свою руку, на лицо Кларка, ему, кажется, нужно сдержаться, он сжимает зубы перед тем, как заговорить снова. — Расскажи мне, что случилось. В день Блэк Зиро, в Найроми. Расскажи.

Все, что он мог попросить, и… Кларк мотает головой даже до того, как понимает, что именно это хочет сделать:

— Ты все знаешь, ты уже…

— Я не уверен в этом, — говорит Брюс.

И для него, думает Кларк, это огромное признание.

— И ты мне поверишь.

— Я не знаю, — говорит Брюс. — Я… постараюсь. 

Сдаться на милость, сказал он. Да вот только Кларк не думал, что она у него окажется.

Но, может быть, Кларк ошибался.

— Ладно, — неуверенно говорит Кларк, а потом смотрит вниз — на себя, на Брюса. — Я, э-э. А мы можем сначала привести себя в порядок?

Брюс бросает на него взгляд, а потом смотрит куда-то в дальний конец лаборатории.

— Как насчет дезактивационного душа? — тихо говорит он.

Его тон настолько сух, что Кларк не может не начать улыбаться.

— Что, вместе?

Брюс долго на него смотрит, а потом отводит глаза. Кларк видит, как изгибается его рот. Равнодушная маска сменяется вдруг насмешливым огорчением.

— На данный момент лицемерно было бы называть это предложение непристойным, — замечает он с тщательно взвешенной легкостью. — Хотя я не уверен, что нам стоит вводить в привычку порнографические проверки на доверие, мистер Кент.

Он все равно не двигается с места.

Кажется ничем не меньшим риском, чем все остальное, что Кларк провернул этим вечером, протянуть руки и расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке Брюса.

Но Брюс не двигается с места, позволяет ему, взгляд у него потемневший. Он позволяет. Может быть, даже доверяет ему, совсем немного. И это должно что-то значить. Обязано.

— Я не знаю, мистер Уэйн, — неровно говорит Кларк. — По-моему, эта тактика пока что дает свои плоды.

Когда он приникает ближе, чтобы поцеловать Брюса, борется со второй пуговицей, Брюс замирает под его губами и руками — а потом приходит в движение весь сразу, ловит подбородок Кларка пальцами, собирает рубашку Кларка в кулак, прижимается ртом ко рту Кларка: целует в ответ.


End file.
